


Peter Pan

by lazylooser



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, EXO - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, ParkChanyeol, Psychological Trauma, Violence, byunbaekhyun, ohsehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylooser/pseuds/lazylooser
Summary: Park Chanyeol, a tall, good-looking man with a body crafted by God is a complete package and defines perfection. He settles down with Byun Baekhyun who is suffering from Peter Pan Syndrome; hopeless, violent and incapable of doing anything. He has a body of adult but mind of a child.Tied together in a relationship, not because of Love but a deal.A story of four unimpeachable souls tangled together because of their twisted fate.“You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That’s where I’ll always love you. That’s where I’ll be waiting.”-Peter PanPeter Pan Syndrome: The uncontrollable undeniable natural yearning to stay forever young at heart. Not immature but playful. Not naive but constantly curious and wondering. Disinterest towards more responsibilities but more so interested in playing-having good times-exploring-traveling-learning-getting lost.In short, someone who refuses to grow up.





	1. Forever

"Baekhyun, I don't think this is a good idea." Luhan whispered, walking slowly behind him.

"Don't be a scaredy cat Lu!" said Baekhyun in a monotonous voice. "But Baek, Sehun told us not step out of the room!!" Luhan replied, holding the said man’s hand, insisting him to come back to the room.

"Shhh! Be Quiet!" said Baekhyun, not wanting to argue more. "Baek, Please let's go back, Sehun will not like it!" Luhan insisted.

They were assembled at Sehun's place (stepfather's mansion) to help him in arranging his stuff in his new room. At the age of 40, Sehun's mother remarried Sehun's stepfather Park Jungsung, owner of Park Enterprises, one of the leading company in Korean business industry. For the past 23 years, Sehun was deprived of fatherly love as he was an illegitimate child. His mother was pregnant with him at the tender age of 17. Sehun was more than excited to introduce his foster family to his friends, who were now his everything.

Sehun had a rough childhood and the only thing that kept him going was his friends, Luhan and Baekhyun. Sehun and Baekhyun went to the same school, whereas Luhan was his neighbour. Luhan was a few years older than them. Unlike Sehun and Luhan, Baekhyun belonged to an extremely rich family. His father was the member of Korean Democratic party with an influential background. Baekhyun was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

 

"Baek...please." Luhan insisted, tugging his shirt.

"You know what Sehun will not like? You pestering me!" Baekhyun shrugged. He ignored the older's plea and ran out of the room. He sped through the stairs aimlessly only to get knocked down, making him crash to the ground as his legs gave away. A glass of chocolate milk in his hand spilled all over the wooden floor which had made contact with his soft butt just seconds ago.

Luhan gasped, bringing his hands to cover his mouth.

Baekhyun winced, but looked up slowly, knowing exactly what was going to happen to him. Luhan quickly ran towards him, "Baek, are you okay? I am sorry..." Luhan helped Baekhyun and apologized on his behalf.

"Do you have any idea how expensive this dress is?" yelled a girl dressed in a white knee-length dress, now decorated with Baekhyun's chocolate milk.

"We are really sorry Miss...It was an accident." Luhan bowed completely 90 degrees.

"Sorry won't bring my dress back, pay for the damage you have caused!" She looked straight into Baekhyun's eyes. Her gaze was intimidating.

"You are mean!" Baekhyun muttered, rubbing his butt.

"What did you say?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Ma'am, Please don't mind his words, I will get your dress dry cleaned." Luhan interrupted, "Baek, please be quiet!" He whispered, squeezing the said man’s hand tightly. Baekhyun dipped his head down, eyes shut tight, murmuring something or other.

"Huh? Tch tch! Do you really think dry cleaning will help? This dress is branded-" Baekhyun heard the woman's mocking voice and it was more than enough to ignite his fuming anger.

"So, what? What will you do if your dress cannot be fixed?" Baekhyun pursed his lip and faced her directly.

"Baek..please!" Luhan nudged him. Baekhyun shot him a glare and it was enough for scaredy-cat Luhan to shut up.

"Sehun, Where are you? Come quickly!" He prayed mentally.

"My My, you sure have a big mouth!" Her lips stretched into a menacing, manipulative grin.

"Witch!" Baekhyun muttered under his breath, loud enough for her to hear.

"You Filthy dog!" She raised her hand but before it could touch Baekhyun's soft cheeks, rough large hands caught her dainty wrists, longs fingers wrapping around it securely.

"Chan..yeol-"

"Noona, Let it go," Chanyeol said with his dazzling smile

"I cannot let this go, I need to teach him a lesson, he is not even sorry! Ungrateful brat!" She glared at Baekhyun, who was busy in admiring the beautiful stranger standing in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the stranger's ears. They were sticking out of his head. They were bigger than normal. But overall, the man was extremely attractive, at least for Baekhyun.

"That's unfortunate, but hitting him won't solve the problem." He walked step closer, towering Baekhyun

"Listen, Kid, when you've done something wrong admit it and be sorry. No one in history has ever choked to death from swallowing pride." He said in his deep voice, Baekhyun was mesmerized by the stranger's presence, Who won't? Park Chanyeol defines perfection.

"Sir, we are really sorry, its just Baek-"

"Baekhyun! Luhan!" Sehun yelled, running toward them. He sensed some tension in the air when Luhan mouthed "Help"

"So, they are your friends!" Yoona snapped viciously

"I am really sorry noona, please forgive them, It will never happen again, I promise," Sehun asked for his stepsister's forgiveness

"Don't call me that! I am sick of you and your bullshit!"

"Park Yoona!" Yoona flinched at her father's stern deep voice. He took a step forward, facing her "Where are your manners?"

"Dad-"

"Sehun, Take your friends in your room and ask the maids to prepare some snacks for them," Mr. Park said in a firm voice.

"Thank you, sir." Sehun replied politely

"Sir? How many times I have to remind you that call me dad?"

"Sorry, si...I mean dad." Sehun said, keeping his voice as low as possible, he was not use to such kindness. No doubt his stepfather was kind to him but it wasn't same with his siblings. Ever since he entered their life, he was thrashed and ignored. They never showed any kind of fondness towards him and honestly, Sehun never minded it. He was grateful enough to have Mr. Park on his side.

"That's like my boy!" Mr. Park ruffled his hair, Sehun smiled. He quickly grabbed Baekhyun's hand and trudged upstairs to his room with Luhan following them.

 

 

"Meet me in my office!" Mr. Park ordered. Yoona and Chanyeol nodded their heads in response.

 

Once they were in the room, Sehun could not stop himself from yelling at them.

"MIND EXPLAINING HYUNG!" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sehun...It was Baekhyun's idea..." Baekhyun gasped and tried to defend himself "No, Lu is lying!"

"Hyun! I know Luhan Hyung will never do such thing, there is no point in lying! Tell me everything!" Sehun nonchalantly said.

Baekhyun huffed, turning his head and meeting Luhan's challenging eyes with 'Don't you dare lie!' expression.

"Hun, I saw a pup in the backyard, I was just trying to feed him milk but that witch-"

"Hyun! She is my step sister and not to forget older than you!" Sehun said in his stern voice.

"But she is mean, She pushed me! I got hurt because of her." Baekhyun argued in much more demanding tone,

"Isn't it another way around?" Luhan said flatly, Baekhyun huffed again.

"Okay! I bumped into her but it was me who got hurt, my butt is still hurting and...and she even raised her hand to on me...she was going to...hit me..."

Sehun saw Baekhyun's eyes watering up. He immediately took him in his embrace, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

Luhan blinked in surprise at the sudden emotional outburst of Baekhyun. It's not something new for him but whenever it happens, it leaves Luhan awestruck. Baekhyun was always like this, one moment he will be dangerously outspoken and rebellious and the very next moment he will turn into a sobbing mess.

"I am sorry Hyun, I wasn't there to protect you." Sehun pulled away and wiped off older's tears.

"It's okay Hun. Before she could slap me, a beautif- I mean a stranger saved me." Baekhyun smiled at the mere thought of his beautiful stranger.

Sehun gave a skeptical look," Are you in any way talking about Chanyeol?"

"Yes! Yes! Hun! Chanyeol saved me." Baekhyun chirped. Sehun hummed not very convinced of Chanyeol's sudden kindness.

 

Luhan clapped, grabbing their attention "Okay! Let's get started now! Baekhyun come let's help Sehun in arranging his stuff-"

"No, it's okay Hyung, You both had a rough day, I will do it myself, Let's eat something!" replied Sehun as he smiled at Baekhyun who was pouting at him.

"But Sehun-"

"Young Master!" one of the maids knocked on their door, she was holding a tray which had three servings of ramen. Sehun bowed and took the tray from her.

"Ramen! Ramen!" Baekhyun clapped his hands in excitement, indeed it was Baekhyun's favorite food.

"Slow down, Hyun, it’s still hot," Sehun said to Baekhyun who was already twirling noodles onto the spoon. Luhan chuckled at him.

"ah...ah...It's hot!" Baekhyun screamed.

"Shit! I told you, Hyun, it's hot! Drink this," Sehun quickly took the bowl from Baekhyun and handed him a glass of water. Luhan rubbed Baekhyun's back, trying his best to calm him down.

Sehun saw Baekhyun's eyes watering up again, He took the spoon from him "Don't cry, I will feed you!" He quickly pulled out noodles from the bowl and twirled them onto the spoon. He gently blew on it, before bringing it near to Baekhyun's soft pink lips.

Baekhyun hummed in content as he chewed and swallowed the noodles. Knowing that Sehun won't get time to eat his own ramen, Luhan moved closer to him bringing his spoon near Sehun's lips "Say ahh!"

"Hyung...It's-" Luhan immediately shoved spoon full of ramen into Sehun's mouth, "Eat!" He ordered, Sehun blinked in surprise at the sudden food attack but chewed with a smile on his face.

"Good boy!" Luhan patted Sehun's head, "Me too me too! Lu pat me too!" Baekhyun demanded, bouncing on the bed

"I guess your butt is fine now." Sehun smirked at Baekhyun,

Baekhyun quickly changed  his expression "It hurts,...mean witch hurt me..." He pouted faking a cry.

"Cute!" Both Sehun and Luhan said in unison. Yes, Baekhyun was cute. Very cute even when he was crying, No doubt Baekhyun was different from them or anyone out there but it doesn't make him any less human. He was too precious to Luhan and Sehun.

Sehun was overly protective towards him. Baekhyun was more than a friend to him.

 

 

"Dad, It's unfair!" Yoona whined, She nudged Chanyeol gesturing him to speak for her.

"Dad, noona is right, That kid was at fault!" Chanyeol replied.

"I know he was at fault!" Mr. Park answered.

"What? then why did you yell at me?" Yoona was shocked.

"Dad, as much I hate getting involved in such petty matters, I can't help but question your act...that kid-"

"He is not a kid!" Mr. Park interrupted, Chanyeol looked at him bewildered.

"He is older than you Chanyeol."

"What? You are saying that kid, who bumped and talked back to Noona is older than me?" Chanyeol mocked, Yoona was shocked too.

"Yes, Chanyeol, a few months older than you."

"I can't believe it! I mean just look at him, who wears Pororo shorts at this age and runs like some unleashed puppy." Chanyeol replied. He gave a quizzical look, appalled at his father's comment.

"I don't care whether you believe it or not but its a fact that can’t be changed! And I want you both to be cordial to him."

"Why? I don't care he is an adult or a kid, I can't be cordial to that ungrateful brat." Yoona hissed.

"Yoona! He is no ordinary person! He is Byun's only son!"

"Who’s Byun?" Chanyeol asked. Chanyeol’s knowledge regarding corporate or political world was nil. Yoona rolled her eyes at her baby brother.

"You mean, Byun from democratic party?" Yoona asked.

"Yes, And I need not tell you how influential they are."

"I can't believe it! That ungrateful brat belongs to such a respected and influential family!" Yoona mocked.

"Okay, I don't know who this Byun man is? But is it just me or that boy is really different from others." Chanyeol asked.

"You guessed it right, my son," Mr. Park seated on the leather chair.

"He is mentally disabled, I don't know much about it, But I heard he has some Peter Pan Syndrome."

Chanyeol scrunched his nose as he simply stared at his father, not able to register his words.

"How come Sehun knows him?" Yoona said, ignoring her brother's baffled expressions.

"They were in the same school, Baekhyun is completely dependant on him, He is his best friend and that Luhan guy, he is in their group too. Mr. Byun is really fond of Sehun, he considers him as his own son." Mr. Park said, twirling the pen in his hand.

"Don't tell me, dad, you married Sehun's mother just because of this reason!" Yoona was baffled.

"Of course not Yoona My marriage has nothing to do with Byuns. I came to know about Sehun's connection with Byuns when Byun's secretary came to my office with a congratulatory bouquet sent by Baekhyun's father."

"I am out!" Chanyeol announced, and left the room. Whatever his father was saying was not making sense at least to him. It really doesn't matter to him whether Baekhyun was normal or abnormal. He has nothing do with him and he hopes to never see him ever again.

 

"Dad, What's the catch?" Yoona asked with a grin, Hell she knows her father very well.

"Yoona, sometimes I wish Chanyeol was as smart as you are."

Yoona chuckled at her father's compliment. "Mr. Byun has sent the marriage proposal, he wants Sehun to marry Baekhyun."

Yoona hummed, gesturing her father to continue "My Darling daughter, I want you to convince Chanyeol to court Baekhyun, make sure Baekhyun chooses Chanyeol over Sehun."

"And how will it help us?" Yoona asked, eager to know about the point where she will be benefited.

"With this proposal, Mr. Byun will be transferring Baekhyun's share of the property to his partner, and as per my knowledge, Baekhyun owns 90% of  Byun's property and it doesn't end here, with this we get the honor of being their in-laws." Mr. Park smirked.

"Now we are talking! Don't worry Dad, I will handle it! Nobody can say no to my handsome baby brother." Yoona grinned.

 

 

 

 

"It's done" Luhan announced. Despite Sehun's protest, Luhan helped Sehun in arranging his room. Whereas for Baekhyun, well, he played with a puppy which Sehun secretly smuggled into his room.

"Hun, I am tired." Baekhyun yawned.

"Says the one who didn't even move a muscle." Luhan mocked.

"I moved, I played with a puppy!" Baekhyun huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bad Lu, don't tease my baby." Sehun ruffled Baekhyun's hair.

"Okay Okay I am sorry, Our Baek worked really hard, see even pup is tired." Luhan said pointing toward the little pup who was peacefully sleeping in Baekhyun's lap.

Baekhyun smiled at the cute creature and stroked its back gently.

"Sehun, Do you need anything else?" Luhan asked, packing his stuff ready to leave anytime.

"No, Hyung, Thank you so much for your help." Sehun hugged him. Luhan hugged him back "Okay, then we will take our leave, I will drop Baekhyun."

"Alright Hyung, Baek-" Sehun cuts off his words when he saw Baekhyun sleeping peacefully.

"I will wake him up-" Sehun grabbed Luhan's wrist holding him at his place "Hyung, Let him sleep, I will drop him home once he wakes up."

Luhan hummed and left a sweet peck on Baekhyun's temple. "Good night Baekhyun, Goodnight Sehun." Luhan said as he walked out of the room.

Sehun slowly took the sleeping pup from Baekhyun's embrace and placed him on the cushion near the bed. He can't help but smile at his sleeping beauty who scrunched his nose cutely. He quickly made a call at Byun's residence and informed them about Baekhyun's overnight stay at his place to which they agreed gladly, their trust over Sehun was unbreakable.

 

Sehun kept on staring at Baekhyun's serene face as he admired it. He gently stroked his hair. "You need a haircut." Sehun whispered smiling.

Baekhyun's sickness is not hidden from Sehun, He knows the older will not be able to love him the way one should love his partner. Their relationship may lack intimacy. But that hardly matters to him as long as he has Baekhyun by his side, he will bear anything.

Byun's marriage proposal was just like a godsend blessing to him, which he accepted happily. The only thing he asked in return was time. Time to stand on his own feet, time to become a deserving partner to his lover. He refused to attach Park's surname with his name not because he despises them but because he wants to become independent, he wants to earn his place in this society, that's what fifteen years old Baekhyun asked him to do.

 

Sehun leaned forward and kissed the tip of Baekhyun's nose.

"I love you not because I pity you, I love you because you loved me when I couldn't love myself." He whispered oh so lovingly. Baekhyun was there with Sehun in his difficult time now it was latter's turn to repay Baekhyun for his kindness. And Sehun was more than happy to give what Baekhyun deserves, unconditional love.

'I promise to love you forever, Hyun.'


	2. First Love

The clock struck 12 in the night. Baekhyun stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes he nudged Sehun, who was sleeping next to him, arms securely wrapped around his tiny waist.

"Hunnie," He mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Sehun hummed in response, tightening his hold around Baekhyun's waist. It wasn't their first time sleeping together.

Sehun had spent countless nights in the arms of his precious Baekhyun but with the feeling of pure love, no lust attached to it. Of course, he finds Baekhyun attractive but he doesn't want to corrupt his innocent mind. Baekhyun may have an attractive body of an adult but it can't help the fact that he is nothing but a fifteen-year-old boy by his mind. No matter what, Sehun won't ravage his innocent mind.

"Hunniee, I need to pee." Baekhyun nudged him again.

Sehun smiled and stretched out on the bed "Okay!" He plod out of the bed only to be stopped by Baekhyun’s pouty face.

"I can go by myself, I am a big boy!" Sehun chuckled "Well If you say so." He patted Baekhyun's back.

Baekhyun huffed and made his way to the washroom. Sehun asked him to turn on the lights which the latter ignored saying that he isn't afraid of the dark.

Sehun smiled at him "What's wrong with him?" Sehun mumbled and went back to sleep.

Baekhyun came out of washroom only to find his little puppy missing, without asking Sehun he walked out of the room.

Baekhyun walked down the corridor of the big house. He whispered his puppy's name. "Yeollie...Where are you?" He named his little pup after his beautiful stranger as they both have big ears sticking out of their heads. He searched him everywhere. He spotted the little creature entering a room whose door was ajar. He quickly moved towards it. But before he could grab it in his little hands he heard some weird noises coming from that particular room.

 

Baekhyun could not resist himself from peeping in. He peeped inside the room only to get the shock of his life. His beautiful stranger was devouring some witch's mouth.

 

The girl who was tall enough to match the height of Chanyeol was pinned against the wall. She moaned shamelessly under Chanyeol’s warm touches, he leaned over and silenced her with a deep and dominating lustful kiss. Chanyeol shut her up with his angry kisses not because he was scared of anyone but only because her moans were a big turn off for him.

 

"What...are...you doing?" Baekhyun stuttered, confused and heartbroken. Confused because it was a foreign view to him and heartbroken because that witch was standing too close to Chanyeol for his liking.

Chanyeol's head whipped at him in confusion "Who are you?"

"I...am.."

"How dare you enter my room?" Chanyeol shouted and clenched his jaw tightly.

"Baby, who is he ?" the girl asked, running her hand all over Chanyeol's broad chest. Chanyeol grabbed her hand. His grip was tight, tight enough to leave a bruise on her white skin.

"Get out!" He hissed, pushing her towards the door.

"Chan...yeol..." She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Leave!" Chanyeol turned his back against her, she had no choice but to leave. She quickly grabbed her bag from the floor and rushed out of the room, not forgetting to leave a side glare to Baekhyun.

 

After what seems like an eternity, Baekhyun spoke up " Thank you."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow, he turned around to face the petite man who was nervously rubbing little puppy's back in his arms.

"What for?" He asked.

"For saving me earlier this morning." Baekhyun blushed.

Chanyeol was furious, very furious. Not only Baekhyun had the guts to barge into his room unannounced but he was also being all giggly and flushed in front of him.

"You surely are an ungrateful brat!" His lips curved up into an inward smirk, his eyes locked at the tiny figure in front of him.

"What...did...I...do? " Baekhyun shuddered.

Chanyeol chuckled, he stepped closer to him "If you really want to thank me then help me relieve my stress."

"How?" Baekhyun asked, innocently.

"You see down here-" Chanyeol paused and let out a curt smile "You need to work down here." He pointed toward his painfully hard member.

Baekhyun looked at him confused. He wasn't understanding what latter was trying to say.

"I..don't...understand." Baekhyun replied

Chanyeol caressed little man's cheek "I don't mind teaching you." He took the puppy from the little man's hand and placed him on the floor. He took Baekhyun's soft and dainty hands in his rough ones and carried him to the bed. Baekhyun cluelessly followed him. Chanyeol gently pushed Baekhyun on the soft mattress of his king size bed.

Chanyeol was drunk and frustrated. It doesn't matter to him whether a girl or a boy is sucking off his shaft. All that matters him is to get laid, get pleasured.

He placed himself between Baekhyun's white milky legs which were on full display as he was wearing shorts. He unbuckled his belts.

"I will teach you everything sweetie!" He said and licked his lips.

 

"Chanyeol!" Yoona stepped in, she glared at him, incensed.

"Noona-" Chanyeol looked at her, confused.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" She shouted.

"Noona...I was...just-"

"Have you gone mad?" Yoona cut him off without giving him a chance to say anything. She knew something was wrong when she saw one of her baby brother's one nightstand running down the stairs with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sensing trouble in the air, she quickly made her way to her baby brother's room only to witness the hideous scene in front of her. She was angry...very angry not because her baby brother was about to do something really horrible to innocent mind but because he was a step away to spoil their plan to conquer Byun's heart.

"Noona...What's wrong? I was just having some fun." Chanyeol argued.

"Shut up! Keep your mouth shut!" She glared at him.

She took a deep breath and stepped closer to the petite man who was now seated at the edge of the bed, nervously fiddling his fingers.

"Baekhyun, Are you fine?" She asked. She was mentally praying to receive a positive answer from said man.

"I...am...fine." He stuttered, not very fond of her presence.

"That's good to-"

"Baekhyun!" Sehun pranced into the room, taking his little Baekhyun in his arms.

"I was so scared! I searched you everywhere!" Sehun hugged him tightly.

"Hun, Yeo- Puppy was missing." Baekhyun sniffled, too much of commotion was sacring him.

"You should have told me!" Sehun wiped off the tears from his precious Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Why are you here?" Sehun asked him, Yoona and Chanyeol stood still frozen at their place. What if Baekhyun tells everything to Sehun?

Before Baekhyun could speak a word Yoona interrupted "His puppy was here." She pointed towards the puppy.

Sehun sighed, He took the puppy in his arms and placed it on Baekhyun's lap "Here is your puppy! Happy?" Baekhyun smiled and cuddled his Yeollie.

Sehun picked Baekhyun in bridal style and carried him back to their room, completely ignoring Park siblings existence in the room.

Once in their room, Sehun placed Baekhyun gently on the bed, covering his body with a duvet.

"You scared me to death." Sehun stroked little man's silky hair softly.

"Sorry," Baekhyun mumbled, Sehun smiled "Next time please don't wander alone, especially in this house...It's not safe for you."

Baekhyun nodded his head in response. Sehun slowly crawled under the blanket next to his precious love and laid himself so he could face him.

"You are crazy but I love you." Sehun smiled and pulled the petite man into his arms, resting his head on his broad chest.

"Hun"

"Yes, Hyun."

Baekhyun breathed heavily "Will you teach me ?" He asked.

"What?" Sehun stroked his hair gently.

"Teach me how to relieve stress." Baekhyun asked as he gave his famous puppy eyes to his best friend

Sehun narrowed his eyes, looking at him in confusion. He doesn't understand the meaning behind those words but it made him feel uneasy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Baekhyun opened his mouth only to close it back, somehow he felt an urge to hide his encounter with Chanyeol. He was scared that Sehun may stop him from meeting his beautiful stranger.

"Hyun, Are you hiding something?" He asked with his curious eyes.

"Nope!" Baekhyun pouted oh so cutely, Sehun smiled at his best friend and placed a sweet kiss on his nose.

"I hope you are not lying!" Baekhyun nodded his head smiling sheepishly, face instantly flushing.

"Okay okay! Sleep." Sehun patted his back and cradled him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe you are showing no remorse!" Yoona stated.

"Noona please! Don't tell me you care about that kid!" Chanyeol snapped.

"I do! I do care but not for him but for you."

"Me? Wow, great way of showing care!" He mocked.

"Chanyeol Shut up and just listen to me!"

"I don't want to!" He answered back.

"You have to! Now listen to me Will you?" She uttered in confidence, Chanyeol had no choice but to follow her orders.

Yoona skillfully tells him everything about their plan. She told him how they have a simple but a clever idea to win Byun's trust and wealth.

Chanyeol who was quietly listening to her sister's evil plan raised his hand cutting off her words.

"Noona I cant do this!" He stated.

"But Chanyeol-"

"Noona please! I may be a jerk to you but I am not mean spirited to pull such an evil act on somebody."

"Says the one who was about to molest a kid." She mocked.

"He is not a kid! And I wasn't going to force him. He didn't show any sign of protest or unliking towards me!" He spoke with firmness in his voice.

"He didn't show any sign of protest because of his lack of knowledge of sexual activities. You can't deny the fact that he is mentally sick."

"Whatever! I am not a part of it." Chanyeol said coldly.

"Fine," She turned her back to her baby brother.

"Say goodbye to your possibilities of being the future CEO of Park's Enterprises." She replied acidly without turning around as she continued to walk away.

"Noona! You can’t do this to me!" Chanyeol yelled.

"Baby brother, It's not me who will be taking your place! The honor of being the future CEO of Park's Enterprises will go into the hand of none other than Oh Sehun." She smirked.

Chanyeol's brow raised in confusion "Sehun? How come?"

"Because if not you, Byuns will marry their one and only precious son to Sehun, which will ultimately give him immense power and property."

"Tell me Chanyeol, when the time will come who among the two sons of Park Jungsung will be chosen as the New CEO of the company." She continued.

"He is the adopted one!" retorted Chanyeol.

"Tch Tch! My oh so innocent baby brother, adopted or not that doesn't matter, what matters is power and position, After all, the board of directors will seek for security." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Chanyeol pressed his lips together and looked at her.

"Think about it! I am not asking you to love him, just fake it! You can have affairs even after marriage. All you have to do is attach your name to that kid and looking at his mental state, I believe it will be easy for you to fool him."

Chanyeol let out a heavy sigh. He didn't reply her. He just gave her a slight nod. He wasn't fully convinced of the idea of making mentally sick Baekhyun his life partner.

"I know it will be hard but I am there for you baby brother. You have my full support." She said as she gently pulled him into her embrace.

"Go to sleep now." She rubbed his back, Chanyeol nodded softly.

 

 

 

 

"NO!" Sehun said firmly.

"But Hun-"

"No means no." Sehun said again, his petite man was adamant about taking his new friend the little puppy to the dining table for breakfast.

"I hate you!" Baekhyun huffed.

"But I love you." Sehun winked at him.

Baekhyun whimpered a bit and his eyes suddenly began watering rapidly.

Sehun looked at the other and gasped, "Hey Hey Shh...Hyun, baby we can't take your little friend with us...M. Park will not like it." He cradled his best friend in his arm.

"I can't...leave him...alone...he must be hungry..." Baekhyun sobbed.

"Hyun, We will bring his breakfast in the room I promise." requested Sehun.

"Why can't he have breakfast with us?" bawled Baekhyun, as more tears spilled over, wetting his soft cheeks.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" a deep voice interrupted.

Baekhyun with his teary eyes looked at the owner of the deep voice, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun quickly wiped off his tears with the back of his hand.

"Hyung, do you need something?" Sehun asked. He shifted Baekhyun a little bit further behind him, hiding him from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun peered at the beautiful stranger. He gripped Sehun's hand tightly and stole a glance at Chanyeol's beautiful face.

 

"Sehun, Why is your friend crying?" He asked. He ignored Sehun's question.

"ah...Nothing to worry about!" He scoffed and smiled.

"Hey Kid! If you want anything let me know." Chanyeol smiled at the little man.

Forgetting his shyness, Baekhyun asked faintly " Can I bring my puppy down for breakfast?"

Sehun raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior of his best friend. It isn't normal to witness Baekhyun interacting with strangers. Little did he know Baekhyun was immensely attracted towards Giant Chanyeol.

"Oh, why not! Where is he?" Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun timidly pointed towards his little friend who was seated at the edge of the bed. 

Chanyeol stepped closer and took the little pup in his arms "I will carry him for you.".

"It's okay Hyung, I don't think Mr. Par- I mean dad will like it." answered Sehun nervously, earning a glare from Baekhyun.

"Stop worrying baby brother." Chanyeol carried the little puppy in his arms and walked downstairs,  left with no choice Sehun followed him with Baekhyun clung to his arm.

 

 

Sehun sat there dumbfounded, to his dismay none of the Parks objected over the little puppy joining them for the breakfast. It was shocking for him to see them being friendly to his best friend.

"Sehun, Can you please drop this parcel at this address?" Mrs Park requested.

"Mom! Why me?" Sehun whined. Little did Sehun know, Mr. Park himself requested his mother to assign him this job, reason unbeknownst to her.

"Sehun, Stop whining Can’t you do this much for me?" She pouted.

"Okay fine I will do it, but before that, I have to drop Baekhyun back to his place."

"Don't worry about that Chanyeol will drop him, Chanyeol can you drop Baekhyun at his place?" She asked her stepson.

"Yes, Mom don't worry I will drop him." Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun blushed bright red.

Sehun was shocked...too shocked. He wanted to smack his head on the table when he watched Baekhyun walking merrily with Chanyeol.

 

 

Chanyeol opened the car door for Baekhyun. He helped him in adjusting his seatbelt before taking control over steering.

"Hi! I am Chanyeol." Baekhyun looked at him in confusion

Chanyeol chuckled "It's time we introduce each other officially."

"Oh..I am Baekhyun." replied Baekhyun as his heart sped up in a funky rhythm.

"Nice to meet you, Baek, Is it okay if I call you Baek?" Chanyeol asked.

To which Baekhyun replied with a shy nod.

"Baek, What is the name of your little puppy?"

"ah...Yeollie." Baekhyun blushed

"Yeollie...Why does it sound familiar?" Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun hid his face in his hands blushing madly.

"Cute!" Chanyeol ruffled his hair You are such an easy target to achieve...Fool.

 

"I named him after you...He reminds me of you." Baekhyun spoke shyly.

Chanyeol kissed the top of his head lovingly. Baekhyun’s heart papillated for a moment before it suddenly sped up to a thousand beats per second.

 

 

 

 

'Just Like everyone, I dream of this dream at least once,

Even its name makes my heart flutter, it's called first love.'

Baekhyun smiled fondly at his First Love.


	3. My Turn to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves but not everyone can protect that love.

"Sehun please calm down!" Luhan protested when Sehun tried to barge into the room.  
"I shouldn't have left him alone," Sehun said as he slumped down on the floor. "It's all my fault" He repeated the same thing as a mantra.  
Luhan circled his arms around Sehun's waist taking him in a tight assuring hug. "It's not your fault!" He shook taller's shoulder to grab his attention. He cupped his face in his hands, "Look at me Sehun. It's not your fault! You are not responsible for Baek's condition!"   
"No, It's all my fault! I should have never left him alone, I didn't even bid him goodbye before leaving." Sehun did something he never did before. He cried. He cried in the arms of the older. He cried like a broken mess. Never in his life, he shed tears before, not even when he was bullied at the tender age of thirteen, not even when his classmates called him names, not even when Baekhyun chose Chanyeol over him. But today, it was different. 

 

Luhan hugged him tightly. He kissed the taller's hair many times rubbing his back in a soothing manner. The corridor was filled with sadness, sobs, tears, hurts, regrets. Sehun was regretting everything. The regret of not holding his Baekhyun tight, regret of not saying him goodbye, regret of ignoring smaller's calls, the regret of not keeping any kind of contact for one whole month! But he was helpless, he was broken, he was damaged, his whole world came crashing down when his first love confessed his love for his stepbrother. 

The day when Baekhyun told him about his feelings for Chanyeol was the same the day when Parks and Byuns officially announced their wedding to media. Sehun was left heartbroken.He felt cheated, he was very vexed with Baekhyun. Sehun endeavored to infuse some sense into smaller but Baekhyun was not ready to listen to a word against Chanyeol. He was indeed bewitched by Chanyeol's charm. Left with no choice he quietly detached himself from Baekhyun's life.

 

At his mother's request, Sehun went to States to forget his feelings for the smaller, only to fail miserably. There was not a single day when he hasn't thought about Baekhyun. There was not a single night when he hasn't dreamt about him and no such moment will arrive when he will stop loving him.

"Sehun..." Sehun looks up at his mother, Her eyes were red and puffy.  
"Mom...Why?"  
"Sehun-"  
"Why didn't you look after him?" He screamed at top of his lungs. Mrs. Park gasped.  
"You promised me, mom! You promised me to look after him! Why mom why? Why did you do this to me?"Sehun yelled in grieve, breaking free from Luhan's hold.  
"Sehun, baby...I don't know...how-"  
"Ji Woo!" Mr. Park placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, gesturing her to be quiet.  
"Sehun, you must be tired, go home and take rest." Mr. Park ordered.  
"I am not leaving him alone." He hissed.  
"Sehun!"   
"Dad, It's okay, Let him stay." Yoona requested. Mr. Park simply nodded his head in response.   
"Dad and mom please go home and take some rest, I will stay here with Sehun and Chanyeol." She assured.  
Mr. Park took his wife's hand and dragged her out with him. Mrs. Park helplessly followed her husband leaving her broken son behind. 

"Sehun, do you need anything?" Yoona asked.  
"Where is he?" Sehun hissed.  
"Look, he has nothing to do with Baekhyun's condition...You can't-" Sehun chuckled, cutting her words.  
"He has nothing do with Baekhyun? really? but the last time I checked, they were married!"   
"Park Yoona enough of your dirty games! Tell me where is that bastard brother of yours!" Sehun continued, voice filled with anger.  
"Sehun! Don't forget I am your elder sister!" Yoona yelled.  
"Stepsister!" He corrected.  
"You filthy-"  
"I am here." a deep voice spoke up.

 

Sehun ran over to him and jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.   
"Sehun! What are you doing?" Luhan grabbed his arm but Sehun with his animalistic strength jerked him off.

 

"You fucking bastard! What did you do to him?" He punched Chanyeol's jaw once, twice and even a third time. Sehun showed no mercy to him and Chanyeol without any demur took it. Sehun was there to take revenge, anger was flaming in him. He couldn't stop.

 

 "Luhan please do something. Stop him! He will kill him." Yoona pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
"I will kill you bastard!" Sehun landed more punches on Chanyeol's face and a few knee kick to his stomach. Sehun wanted Chanyeol to bleed to death. He wanted him to suffer just like he made Baekhyun suffer. 

"Sehun Stop!" It was Luhan's voice telling him to stop but he didn't. He couldn't. Chanyeol was bleeding, he was out of breath but not even once he defended himself from Sehun's wrath. He silently took his hit. Somewhere he knew he deserved it. It was his way of punishing himself for Baekhyun's condition. 

Before Sehun could throw another punch on taller's face, Luhan stopped him, holding his hand. "Stop You will kill him!"  
"I fucking don't care! He deserves it." Sehun said and then shook his arm to get Luhan's hand off him. He grabbed the taller's collar and pushed him against the wall, landing few punches on his stomach.  
Luhan tried his best to pull Sehun away from Chanyeol. 

"Stop! For god sake stop it. He is Baekhyun's husband!" Luhan yelled and this time to his relief, Sehun stopped. He let go and Chanyeol immediately slid down to the ground breathing heavily. Yoona quickly ran to him, she took him in her embrace.   
"Chan! Are you okay? Chanyeol!" She shook her baby brother's unconscious body.

 

"Sehun..." Luhan turned him around. Sehun’s eyes were watering with tears and his hands were trembling with fear. Fear of losing Baekhyun forever. He hugged the older tightly "I love him...I can’t live without him...I will do anything to be with him..." Sehun sobbed like a child.

Luhan had no choice but to shed silent tears. His first love just confessed his love for his best friend. Life is indeed playing games with them. His heart felt a sharp pain, with a heavy heart he comforted Sehun.

With the help of hospital staffs, Yoona got Chanyeol admitted in one of the hospital wards for required medical help. She called her manager and asked him to hire a well-known lawyer. She needs to prepare everything beforehand. She needs to save Chanyeol from possible legal actions.

After Sehun had gathered his emotions, he requested Luhan to take him to Baekhyun's room. Luhan did what he was told. He made a call to Baekhyun's parents to take permission for Sehun to meet the petite man. Baekhyun was admitted to the VIP room of the hospital under tight security. 

After receiving permission from Baekhyun's parents Sehun immediately pushed the door open. He saw two guards inside the room. They were standing next to Baekhyun's bed. Luhan requested them to give some alone time to Sehun. He assured them that the latter will bring no harm to Baekhyun. After confirming it from the Byuns themselves, they left the room. Luhan did the same. 

Walking to the bedside, Sehun looked at the love of his life who was extremely pale. Baekhyun was fully connected to machines. His beautiful face was covered with an oxygen mask as his breaths were short and far apart. His heartbeat was slow and unsteady. Sehun’s breath caught in his throat. His ever so innocent baby like Baekhyun was now struggling for his life. He brushed his fingers over smaller's dainty and soft ones.  
"I am sorry," he whispered. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you-" He faced difficulties in completing his sentence. Endless tears streamed down his face.  
"I am sorry Hyun, I wasn't there when you needed me." He whispered.  
He is right. He wasn't there when his best friend was starting a new phase of his life. He wasn't there to guide him, support him. Sehun didn't even bother to attend older's marriage. Baekhyun was hurt, he was hurt to see his friend drifting apart. The time when he needed Sehun the most, the younger made sure to disappear from his life without any warning. Baekhyun was too naive to understand younger's hidden feelings for him. Just like a fool, he kept on calling him in hope to get everything back on track.

"Hyun, please forgive me...I promise I will never leave you again...I only want you...I will wait for you until the end of the time...Baek...please wake up." Sehun apologized for every single mistake he made.   
"I miss your smiling face, mesmerizing eyes...I feel so helpless....not being able to hold you in my arms...Hyun...it kills me to see you in this state...I couldn't protect you-" Once again Sehun broke and sobbed pathetically.

 

 

"I deserve this pain...I left you in tears...It's my turn to cry." Sehun didn't say anything more. He held smaller's hand gently and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm not fond of writing notes as it spoils the flow of the story but I'm curious to know what's your thought about it.


	4. Artificial Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't love me.
> 
> To me, You were artificial love.

"So,  mom," Sehun said, "as I was saying." Sehun and his mother were in the kitchen. She was preparing healthy soup for Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

All thanks to Sehun's ruthless beating, Chanyeol was hospitalised for a week or two.

It has been more than a week since Baekhyun was admitted to the hospital as well. Just two days ago he regained consciousness. He didn't verbally express much after that.

Sehun was more than worried to visually perceive quiet Baekhyun. Once gregarious butterfly Baekhyun has now become plenarily mute.

 

"You've said that four times. Do you actually have something to say?" His mother said. She removed the boiling soup from the stove.

"I want Baekhyun to divorce Chanyeol!" Sehun said.

"Sehun! You know it's not possible." She said.

"Why not?" Sehun asked.

"Sehun, Your feelings for Baekhyun is no more hidden from me, But son, You can't have the romantic feeling towards your brother-in-law." She said as she poured soup into the container.

"Mom, you know it's not about my feelings. Baekhyun is not safe with Chanyeol. I know Chanyeol is the reason behind Baekhyun's current condition."

"Sehun! This is last time I am hearing such awful words from your mouth." She admonished.

"You were not here. You can't blame Chanyeol for something he didn't do, I was here to witness their undying love for each other." She continued.

"Mom but-"

"Enough Sehun! Unless and until Baekhyun himself blames Chanyeol for his condition, you won't utter a word. You beating him to a pulp was not enough? Now you want him to divorce his husband for no reason." She stated firmly.

"Fine! Let Baekhyun speak up for himself." Sehun answered.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun entered Baekhyun's hospital room only to find him staring aimlessly at the ceiling. He quietly sat beside him and placed a saccharine kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning Hyun, How are you feeling today?" He asked.

As usual, Baekhyun didn't reply. He gave a minuscule smile to his best friend and turned his attention back to the ceiling. Sehun without uttering a word continued with his daily routine of feeding his lover. After feeding him healthy soup, Sehun laid him down on the bed. He covered his body with a blanket. Baekhyun closed his eyes with a visible frown on his face. He was facing difficulty in sleeping. Whatever happened to him a week ago was haunting him in his dream. The distress on older's face did not go unnoticed by the younger. Just like old days, Sehun gently stroked older's silky locks. Baekhyun closed his eyes giving into the warmth of his best friend. Sehun lovingly let his gaze fall on Baekhyun's beautiful face. Now that the frown disappeared, he looked very peaceful. His eyes weren't fearful, his lips weren't firmly pressed together nor he was whimpering in fear. It seemed his old Baekhyun was coming out from his shell.

 

"Hyun, I know you are suffering. I know love, you're hiding something." Sehun whispered.

'I wonder what happened to you, what’s going through your mind?'

"I will wait for you to open up your heart for me once again, I will wait for you. I don't know what you have gone through but Hyun sometimes bad things in life open our eyes to good things we weren't paying attention before." Sehun held Baekhyun's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Give me a chance and I will prove my love to you." Sehun quietly crawled next to Baekhyun and took him in his arm stroking his back in a soothing manner.

 

 

 

 

 

The doctor turned his head to look at Yoona. "He is fine. Two weeks of rest would be good". He stated, glancing at Chanyeol who was lying in bed, still unconscious. "I gave him an IV bag with vitamins for him to gain some strength".

Yoona nodded her head in response. She let her gaze wander across Chanyeol's face. She continued to watch him for a while when Chanyeol's eyelids fluttered open, perceiving a white room.

"Chanyeol! You are awake!" She said.

"Noona...Baek...I..am sorry...I was out of my mind...I really don't know how...I did hurt him before...but...I never planned...this. " He panicked.

"Noona...I am sorry...I...just-" words suddenly got stuck in his throat and he ended up stuttering like a five-year-old kid. He was scared. He did something really horrible to his husband which he regrets now.

"Chanyeol! Calm down, just relax. I will make sure to get you out of it. You just have to keep your mouth shut!" Yoona tried to calm him down.

"No! It's not that simple. He is on his deathbed... all because of me...I need to talk to him...I need to apologize." Chanyeol stood up, ripping his IV drip off from his arm.

"Chanyeol wait! Talk to me first." Yoona endeavored to stop him from leaving. She pushed him back on the bed. "Chanyeol, please listen to me, we need to talk this out!" She took him in her arms and soothed his back. Chanyeol's shoulder slumped hopelessly at his sister's advice.

 

"It all started the day after our wedding." Chanyeol spoke absent-mindedly, boring his eyes into the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stepped into their new home, which was also their wedding gift by their parents. Chanyeol was tired because of their so-called marriage ceremony. He slouched down on the couch while Baekhyun stood next to him all flushed with his beloved puppy Yeol in his arms. After a month of sweet and cute dating, they were finally married. Baekhyun was married to his first love. And he couldn’t be any happier.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Get me coffee!" Chanyeol ordered loosening his tie.

Baekhyun looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Are you deaf?" Chanyeol mocked.

"No...I don't know how to make coffee...I have never worked in the kitchen before." Baekhyun said keeping his gaze low. He bit his lip in embarrassment. It's true Byun Baekhyun has never worked in the kitchen. He had several maids to help him out with such petty task.

"What a waste, anyway, It's never too late to learn, just boil some water and add the coffee powder in it." Chanyeol ordered. Baekhyun placed Yeol on the couch before heading to the kitchen.

"Who said you can leave this piece of shit on my expensive couch?" Chanyeol groaned.

"Yeol...His name is Yeol, please don't call him names." Baekhyun whined childishly. Chanyeol is very well aware of Baekhyun's mental state yet he oath to treat him like an adult. For him, Baekhyun was just like any normal 24 years old guy.

"Whatever, just move his lazy ass from my couch." He took the remote from the table and fixed his gaze on some random show on TV.

Baekhyun nodded unconsciously, realizing soon that Chanyeol wasn't looking at him so he hummed, signaling a 'yes'. He carried Yeol with him.

 

 

"Yeol, I am sorry, don't be sad, Chanyeol loves you...He loves us. He is just having a rough day." Baekhyun cooed his puppy before placing him on the kitchen counter. Baekhyun was partially right, Yes Chanyeol was having a rough day, but little he knew he was the reason behind his husband's rough day.

Before marriage, Chanyeol always showered him with unconditional love. He always made sure to comfort him and make him feel safe, but right now he seemed completely a different person to Baekhyun.

 

 

Baekhyun set a pot filled with water on the stove. He grumbled as he failed in his task of adjusting nobs on the stove to help control the temperature. Soon, the water in the pot starts boiling dangerously.

“Chanyeol…I don’t know how to control the temperature…Please help me.” Baekhyun called.

 

Chanyeol ignored his husband’s calls and brought his attention back to the TV.

 

 

“Yeol, What should I do?” Baekhyun asked his puppy, distress visible in his eyes

 

 

'I should remove the pot from the stove.' Baekhyun thought.

And without giving any second thought, he picked up the hot pot with his bare hands only to spill it on his hands and legs.

“Ahhh” Baekhyun screamed in pain. He dropped down on the floor, eyes closed and hand gripping the hem of his shirt. The pain was unbearable for him. His wrist burned in pain with visible red patches on it.

Chanyeol abruptly sat up and ran into the kitchen. Baekhyun was lying on the floor whimpering in pain.

“What the hell?” Chanyeol groaned. He picked the smaller by his shoulder.

“Ah...it hurts." Baekhyun sniffled.

"Are you fucking stupid? What were you trying to do?" Chanyeol growled.

"I...called..you...I could not control the temperature....and-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You are such a pain in the ass. I just can't believe I have to deal with you on daily basis. Do you even realise how difficult it is for me to deal with you?"

 

"Baek, I love you and will always do." Chanyeol's sweet promises rang in Baekhyun's head.

 

"Chanyeol...but...You told me...you love me-" Baekhyun lips trembled. He looked at his husband with tears in his eyes.

 

 

"Love?" Chanyeol mocked.

"Bullshit! I never loved you, I can never love a defected piece like you. You are nothing but a whiny useless kid." Chanyeol's voice was low and had a dark aura in it that made Baekhyun shiver.

 

"You are the part of me I'll always need" Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun into the parking lot of the restaurant, he'd choose for their date.

 

 

"No, It's cant be, you made promises on our dates!" Baekhyun yelled.

 

 

"Listen, Kid! I fucking don't care whether you believe me or not. But the reality is right in front of you. All those dates were part of my plan to lure you"

"Plan? What plan? Please...Chanyeol...please tell me...it's a prank...you don't mean it...You are kidding right?" Baekhyun pleaded with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sorry Honey, but I am not. I did all this to gain your father's property and secure my position as the future CEO of Park Corporation and now when I have what I wanted, I don't think there is any other reason to fake anymore.You and your whiny nature are getting on my nerves." Chanyeol hissed.

"No..I don't believe you...you are my Yeol...You love me!" Baekhyun shook his head in denial.

"Oh, so you are still naive enough to hope that I love you?" Chanyeol laughed mockingly.

"Let me prove you wrong." He smirked.

Before Baekhyun could speak a word Chanyeol harshly pulled him towards their room. He swung the door open and threw Baekhyun inside.

"Stay Here, You useless piece of shit!" Chanyeol slammed the door with a loud bang. Baekhyun's body tensed he felt unbearable dryness in his throat. He felt incredibly horrible.

"Chan..yeol..." His voice cracked. He stood there shaking. Suddenly realisation struck him hard. Sehun was right, Chanyeol never loved him, it was all an act. An act to gain his property. He realised how stupid he was. He loved Chanyeol, he idolised him even. Chanyeol was his knight in shining armor. He had created an image of Chanyeol in his mind and heart that was totally different from the real Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun curled himself into a ball and began to cry with fear. He felt alone, his world shattering into million pieces around him as he couldn't see anything but the betrayal of his first love. He was too shocked and hurt to be able to think clearly, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to run as far he could, cry all the tears his eyes could pull out and rip his aching heart off his chest.The pain caused by the burn was now nothing in front of the pain which was emerging in his heart.

 

"Why? Why would you do this to me? Was it all a game?" The mere idea made him want to throw up and bury himself alive. He couldn't believe he had come to trust someone like him. But who is he to be blamed? Baekhyun's world always revolved around Sehun and Luhan. They never pulled such awful act on him. He was always surrounded by good people until today.

Blinking his tears away, he picked up his phone from the side table to call the only person he can trust, and speak his heart out, Sehun.

He called but the younger was unreachable.

"Hun, Where are you? I need you, Chanyeol is bad, really bad, I am scared of him." Baekhyun sniffled pathetically.

And suddenly Sehun's words rang in his head, those words that younger told him a day before his wedding with Chanyeol.

 

'I don't love you any less, but I can't love you anymore. Take care, Hyun.'

 

Reality struck him hard. He was left alone to deal with his quandaries. He was left alone with Chanyeol.

 

"You left me alone Sehun."

 

"I am scared." Baekhyun clutched the bedsheet tightly and cried his heart out.


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People care when it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may contain cruelty to animals.

"Hyun...What's wrong? Hyun... Wakeup!"

Baekhyun eyes flew open, he breathed heavily as he stared at the ceiling. His heart raced, as a thin sheen of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Hyun, Are you okay?" Sehun asked.

"You were whimpering and thrashing around everywhere. Did you have a nightmare?"

Baekhyun shook his head and covered himself under the darkness of blanket. Sehun rubbed his hand on Baekhyun's back soothing him down, even though Baekhyun doesn't accept but Sehun knows his lover is in pain.

 

Baekhyun had been like that a lot now.

 

 

"Hyun, don't be scared I am here with you, I won't leave you," Sehun said practically spooning his lover on a bed that was way too small for even just one Baekhyun. What can one expect from hospital beds?

 

'I won't leave you because I know the feeling to be left behind.'

 

 

Just like any other day instead of expressing his feelings verbally Baekhyun simply nodded his head. Sehun sighed. He turned the petite man around and wrapped his arm tautly. Only if Sehun knew, his small gestures brought some sense of security in Baekhyun that he had not had in a long time.

Baekhyun felt his heart coming back to life, reviving from the darkness he was trapped. It felt like finally being able to see as if a covering had been lifted and he's finally seeing his life back in track. And in that moment, he knew what love truly meant.

 

"Tomorrow we will be going back home." Sehun said combing older's silky locks with his hand. Baekhyun stiffened at the mention of the word 'home'. Sehun could sense the unrest his lover was going through. He placed a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead.

"We will be going to my house, Hyun. I don't know whether you know it or not but I don't live with Parks anymore. I have my own business and apartment. I share my apartment with Luhan Hyung."

"My apartment may not be as big as Park's mansion but it's enough for two people, I would like to take you there. I won't force you Hyun but I really hope you will give me a chance." Sehun continued as he played with Baekhyun's beautiful fingers. It was Sehun's way of distracting older from whatever unrest he was going through.

 

"I have already taken the permission from your parents. Mr. Byun was a bit hesitant but later on, he agreed."

"So, Baek, will you like to be our housemate?" Sehun asked worried about latter's response.

"Mmm," Baekhyun said unconvinced.

"I will count it as a Yes!" Sehun exclaimed.

"I am sure Luhan-"

"Did somebody take my name?" Luhan stepped in with the victuals container in his hand.

"Oh, Hyung, you are here!" Sehun got off the bed. He helped Baekhyun with his sitting position, resting his back on bed's headboard.

Looking at their current position Luhan made out that it was one of those time when Baekhyun had a nightmare.

"Yes," Luhan answered and poured the soup into the bowl. He placed it on the table near the bed.

"So, what did I miss?" Luhan asked bringing the spoon near Baekhyun's mouth.

"Hyun will be living with us!" Sehun exclaimed blissfully.

"Oh, that's great! Baek, I will help you in moving your stuff to your new house. We have been working really hard in your new room." Luhan said while feeding Baekhyun his healthy soup.

"Hyun, You will love it. It has everything that you like." Sehun wiped off the said man’s mouth gently.

 

Baekhyun replied them with a smile that didn't reach up to his eyes.

 

Any place will be better than the place which once he considered to be his heaven.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Noona, how is Baekhyun doing?" Chanyeol asked.

"He will be discharged by tomorrow." She answered giving a nonchalant shrug.

"I will take him home." Chanyeol muttered.

"No, you won't! You are staying here for another week." She stated sternly.

"But why? I am completely fine!" Chanyeol argued.

"Yes, You're doing well but it doesn't mean you're leaving this place any sooner, we need to settle things first," She said while typing something on her phone.

"What?"

"Nothing to worry about." She brought her attention back to her phone.

"Noona, Stay out of it!" Chanyeol warned. Yoona raised her eyebrow. "And why should I?"

"Because you're the one who caused this chaos at first place." Chanyeol snapped.

"Really? Because the last time when I checked I didn't bring any harm to Baekhyun." Yoona grinned.

"Yes, you didn't bring any harm to Baekhyun directly but you used me for it!" He glared.

"Calm down baby brother. I never asked you to harm him physically. I just asked you to switch his medicines. I-"

"Which caused him to lose a bit of sanity left within him." Chanyeol interrupted.

"Chanyeol, don't act as if you weren't aware, It was all planned beforehand!" Yoona raised her voice.

 

Yes, Parks sibling did plan everything beforehand but never in their wildest dream, they dreamt of their plan going out of control. With the help of their family doctor, Yoona studied Baekhyun's condition closely. The shocking revelation came in front of her. Baekhyun's condition could be worse with the consumption of wrong medicines and that's exactly what she planned to do. She did convince Chanyeol to marry Baekhyun but with the promise of getting him divorced within a month. For that, she made sure to declare Baekhyun mentally and physically unfit to lead a happy married life with her precious baby brother.

After going through Baekhyun's previous medical records, Park's family Doctor Zhang stated that Baekhyun has a violent nature. There were times when he had severely hurt people due to his violent nature, but most importantly his violent nature came into existence only when it was triggered.

 

So to trigger it more, she changed Baekhyun's medicines. Instead of suppressing Baekhyun's anxiety issues these medicines provoked it. And as Yoona claimed before it wasn't hidden from Chanyeol, in fact, he was the one feeding him these medicines. He made sure Baekhyun took them on time.

 

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth only to close it back. He was speechless. If Yoona planned everything Chanyeol executed it, he executed it too well to go erroneous.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sehun, Where were you?" Luhan asked as he helped Baekhyun in packing his stuff. Today was the day when Baekhyun was getting discharged. He was dispensing frighteningly white room.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy but I got everything at its place. Baekkie are you ready to see your new house?" Sehun teased, he knows Baekhyun doesn't like to be called as 'Baekkie'. Unlike any other day, Instead of giving silent treatment, Baekhyun huffed in response. Sehun and Luhan both gave an astonished look at the scene bestowed in front of them.

'Finally,' Sehun whispered.

"Son-" Mrs. Byun entered with Mrs. Park. On hearing his mother's voice, Baekhyun turned his gaze away. He shifted back on his bed. Sehun was confused to see such kind of reaction from mamma's boy Baekhyun.

Mrs. Park asked Sehun and Luhan to leave them alone for a while. They did what they were told and left the room to give some privacy to mother and son duo.

 

"Son...I-" She reached her hand only to get shrugged off harshly. Garnering her strength back again, she continued.

"I am sorry...I should have listened to you...I am ashamed of myself..." She cried bitterly.

Not having Sehun on his side made Baekhyun sought his mother's attention, which she gave but when Mr. Byun told her that she was actually making him weak she started ignoring him and his complains regarding Chanyeol.

Baekhyun always complained to his mother how Chanyeol has drastically changed after marriage. Just like any mother, she told him to endure and give chance to his husband but little did she know their quarrel was nothing like any normal married couple.

 

 

 

"Mom, I don't want to go back...Chanyeol hates me." Baekhyun pleaded.

"Baby, He loves you...everyone goes through this phase...trust me he loves you. I called him, he will be here any moment to take you back." Baekhyun's mother assured him.

"But mom-"

"Baekhyun, marriage is not something you can play with! You are married my son, Chanyeol is a busy man...It's normal for him to snap at you sometimes...You need to endure it." Mr. Byun joined. He tried his best to convince his son. He knows how difficult it was for him to get a suitable match for his precious son. Park Chanyeol, the most eligible Bachelor of Korea was married to his son, same son who was mentally sick. It may sound harsh but it was a bitter truth. Baekhyun can be a real brat sometimes, and knowing it well he decided to side up with Chanyeol.

Mr. Byun was only trying to save his son's marriage.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I am sorry...son, I hope you will forgive me..." With those said words she left the room with tears in her eyes, Mrs. Park followed her.

 

 

Sehun entered the room with Luhan only to find Baekhyun shivering and hugging his knees tightly. He quickly rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Hyun...Shh...I am here." Sehun said and continued rocking him back and forth.

After few minutes Baekhyun gave into Sehun's warmness and relaxed under his secure touch. Sehun took it as a signal and gestured Luhan to grab Baekhyun's bags. He had enough, he won't wait anymore. Sehun will take Baekhyun away from this hell this instant.

 

 

Luhan helped Baekhyun in changing into comfortable clothes which he packed from his and Chanyeol's house. Whereas, Sehun signed the papers required for his discharge.

"Hyung, do we need to go there again?" Sehun asked Luhan referring to Chanyeol & Baekhyun's house.

"No, we got everything." Luhan assured him.

Sehun hummed and helped Luhan with Baekhyun's bag. He put the bag in the trunk before getting into the car. Baekhyun was seated with Luhan in the backseat.

"Ah! Hyun, I bought a new cushion bed for your puppy Yeol, He will be staying with us." Sehun chirped. Unbeknownst to him, Yeol was no more alive.

 

Sehun turned back excitedly to see his lover's reaction. But much to his dismay, his eyes met with broken teary eyes of Baekhyun. Tears continued escalating from his beautiful eyes.

"Hyun...What-"

"Sehun, Yeol...He is no more." Luhan whispered holding Baekhyun firmly in his arms.

"What? How?"

"Don't know...One morning I got a call from Chanyeol, he told me that he found Yeol lifeless on the floor of their living room."

"Fucking bastard!" Sehun cussed clenching his fist tightly.

"Sehun, Chanyeol is not to be blamed. The doctor who examined Yeol told us that it was lacking required nutrition...he wasn't fed properly...Yeol....he was...Baek's...respons-"

"Enough!" Sehun cuts him off. He stepped out of the car and asked Luhan to drive them back home. Sehun placed Baekhyun's head on his lap gently and stroked his hair lovingly.

Baekhyun sobbed pathetically. Thanks to Sehun, Luhan couldn't complete his sentence but Baekhyun knew what the older was trying to say. Yeol was indeed his responsibility.

 

Baekhyun lost Yeol just after two weeks of his marriage. Baekhyun was incapable of taking care of a little life. Back at home, he had maids and his friends Luhan and Sehun to look after it. Baekhyun only played with him. Completely unaware of his eating habits. Some days Baekhyun fed him too much and some days he forgot to feed him at all. Baekhyun and Chanyeol's regular quarrels were also the reason behind Yeol's depriving health.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was one of those days when Chanyeol came back home all wasted with his one-night stand hung around his arms. Baekhyun harshly pulled that bitch away from Chanyeol and pushed her to the ground. He thrashed and hit everything around. He even bit on Chanyeol's hand. Looking at all the commotion Yeol came into the living room barking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun and pushed him into his room locking him down. Just like any other day, Baekhyun knew he will be locked inside for a day or two, so instead of fighting back he simply laid down on the bed, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, which were now visibly red due to Chanyeol's hard slap.

Little did he know not only he but his dear Yeol was too going to suffer from Chanyeol's wrath.

 

After locking Baekhyun in his room Chanyeol slouched on the couch. He was irritated with the continuous barking of the puppy. Yeol tugged on Chanyeol’s jeans more likely requesting him to free Baekhyun from the room. Chanyeol rubbed his temple and shrugged it with his leg, but it wasn't enough for a little puppy to calm down. It tugged again and this time it bit harshly. Unknowingly, Chanyeol kicked the little puppy, it was a reflex action. And went into the room, he threw himself on the bed. In no time he fell asleep. What he didn't notice was that his action caused a serious damage to little life. A small white fur whimpered for some time and then went silent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Yoona asked as she watched her baby brother grabbing his jacket.

"Noona please, let me see him once." Chanyeol pleaded.

"Chanyeol, I am doing it for your sake, You need to stay away from him as much as possible." She explained.

"I can't, it's killing me...I can't sleep...whatever happened, it haunts me..." Chanyeol said in a broken, shaky tone.

"Chanyeol, Dad and I have been working really hard to save you from possible harm and not to forget Sehun is back, he won't be quiet for so long! Please don't ruin it, let me handle it in my way." She gently pushed him back on the bed.

"Noona...What if he needs me...what if he wants to see me...Baekhyun needs me..." He stated under his breath, yet quite audible for her to hear.

 

"Chanyeol, he doesn't need you...He may not want to see you...Who would like to see his rapist again?"

 

 

Chanyeol bit his lips so hard that it bled. He clenched his fist. He wanted to kill himself.

 

 

Why would Baekhyun want to meet the man who was the reason behind his misery, the man who raped him?

Yoona’s words rang in his head like a warning bell. It was a reminder of his sin. The sin which he committed on his innocent baby like a husband.

 

Chanyeol's inhuman act on his husband was not disclosed in Baekhyun's medical report. Park's strong connections to be blamed. They altered Baekhyun's report. He was hospitalized not because of being physically abused but due to the overdose of sleeping pills and cuts that he made on his fragile wrist. The marks on his body were claimed to be made by him under the state of self-harm which was partially true...Baekhyun was indeed suicidal. His mental state to be blamed.

 

 

Chanyeol regrets, he regrets it every night, he regrets it every time he closes his eyes. The image of helpless Baekhyun under him, whimpering and crying for help always appears in front of him. Baekhyun's painful pleas asking him to stop...to leave him alone hurts him badly.

The fact that Chanyeol committed it in his drunken state doesn't justify it. He deeply regrets...But isn't it too late to regret?

 

 

The question that haunts him every second. 'Is it too late to ask for your forgiveness, Baek?'

 

 

Maybe it is true. People care when it's too late.


	6. Hurt

It’s almost 8 A.M. and although it's a horrible time to be awake on Sunday morning, Sehun doesn't mind it. Especially when he gets to see the love of his life sleeping peacefully in his arms. His lips curved into a warm smile that could brighten the whole room.

 

Sehun scooted closer and placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun's pale cheeks. He brushed the latter's fringes away from his eyes, though he sees a deep frown on older's face, he is not worried. He has Baekhyun with him, all for him. And soon he will be erasing all the bad memories from his life.

He will do it by something that he had planned a long ago. A confession.

 

A silver band that has been resting in his closet for years, is now eager to reach his righteous owner. Byun Baekhyun.

Yes, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun is no more bothered with the name attached to his lover, for him, Baekhyun was never a Park. And now when everything is under his control, he can't wait to give Baekhyun what he deserves. A life which he was deprived of, a life full of warmth and merriment.

 

 

Sehun gently combed older's silky locks, and just like always it helped Baekhyun. The frown on older's forehead disappeared. He relaxed under Sehun's warm touch.

 

'I can't believe someone didn't think you were enough.'  Sehun whispered under his breath.

 

The words came out of Sehun's mouth with a new kind of sadness. But isn't it true? Baekhyun was never good enough for Chanyeol.

 

But it wasn't same for Sehun. There was never anyone else. Sehun only wanted Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

"Hyun, wake up," Sehun stuck out his index finger, trailing it down to Baekhyun's cheek. He wished he could do this all day long, but that is definitely not going to be a case. Sehun had planned a lot of things for the older and among it was latter's appointment with a psychologist. Mr. Byun helped Sehun in getting an appointment with Seoul's well-known psychologist, Dr. Kim Heechul.

 

 

Baekhyun has been frighteningly quiet. Though his doctor gave him a clean chit but Sehun wasn't satisfied. Don't know why but he found Baekhyun's doctor and staff fishy and the fact that they were hired by Parks themselves wasn't doing any good to Sehun's suspicious mind. He needs to get to the root of Baekhyun's miseries and quiet nature and for that, he will do every possible thing.

 

 

"Hyun, baby get up." Sehun rubbed his hand on latter's back. Baekhyun fluttered his eyes open groggily. He blinked his eyes twice and it was enough for Sehun to assure that his lover was wide awake.

 

"Hyun, go and wash up. I will go and help Luhan hyung in preparing breakfast." Sehun said as he got up and made his way to the master bathroom. He reemerged a few minutes later, dressed in casuals. He looked at Baekhyun's petite frame which was curled up in the fetal position. He was awake for a while, but he didn't get out of the bed though. Like any other day, Sehun knows the latter will take his time to start up the day. Without saying a word, he stepped out of the room to give him some space.

 

 

 

"Good morning hyung," Sehun said to Luhan who was busy making breakfast for them.

"Good morning." He replied politely. Only if Sehun knew, how difficult it was for Luhan to see them sharing a room. How suffocating it was for him to sleep at night knowing the person he loves the most was sharing a bed with someone else.

Luhan insisted Sehun to let Baekhyun sleep in his room, which he agreed only to regret later.

 

Sehun was staring at the ceiling aimlessly when he heard a loud thud, which he assumed to be from Baekhyun's room, sure it was heard by Luhan also, as he too rushed out of his room to reach the source of the voice. It was only a few minutes ago when Sehun tugged Baekhyun in his bed and left for his own.

Pushing the unlocked door open, they made their way to Baekhyun's room, tiny pieces of glass scrunched under their shoes. Sehun’s eyes grew wide open at the scene bestowed in front of him.

He saw Baekhyun, curled up on the floor in the corner, but what made him shiver with fear was the shard of glass vase in latter's hand. 

Baekhyun with a shaky hand, positioned a piece of the broken vase on his wrist, aiming certain veins clearly visible on his white porcelain skin.

"Hyun!" Sehun quickly rushed to him.

Startled by the sudden noise, Baekhyun scooted back the furthest he could into the corner of his room. Taking it as an opportunity, Sehun grabbed the piece out of Baekhyun's hold and threw it in the corner.

"Hyun, why?" Sehun could only ask. After all these days, he thought Baekhyun was recovering, but it was wrong on his part to expect speedy recovery from someone who was already suffering from a mental disorder- 'Peter Pan Syndrome'.

All he received in return was muffled cries and incoherent words which the taller of the two could not understand.

Sehun cradled Baekhyun like a baby, His vision was blurred by his flooding tears. And that is when he realised, he was shedding tears. The thought of losing Baekhyun wrecked him. He shrugged Luhan's hand in a complete agony, which the latter stretched to reach Baekhyun.

"Sehun-"

"Don't! Leave us alone." Sehun hissed.

 

 

 

After that night, Luhan never dared to stop Sehun from sharing a room with Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

"Is Baekhyun still asleep?"

"Kind of," Sehun replied and it didn't take much to Luhan to understand the meaning of his words. He simply hummed in response.

"Sehun," Luhan started passing him the coffee mug. Sehun takes his seat grabbing his coffee mug from latter's hand, nodding his head, gesturing him to continue.

"I received a call." Luhan said hesitantly.

"Hyung, tell him not to bother Hyun!" He stated firmly.

"Sehun, he just wants to meet him once."

"I won't let that happen."

"Sehun, you're being unfair!" Luhan remarked.

"Hyung!"

"Sehun, he is Baekhyun's husband and not to forget his legal guardian. He has every right to meet Baekhyun."

Sehun's frown deepened. He didn’t say anything but his stern look was enough for Luhan to shut up.

He prepared Baekhyun's breakfast in complete silence.

"I will take Hyun's breakfast in his room." He said before marching towards his and Baekhyun's shared room. Luhan sighed and glanced at his phone. Chanyeol is waiting for his reply.

Luhan was in a dilemma, whether to help Chanyeol or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun looked solicitously out of the window. There was a huge garden to be seen which Sehun designed for older to play with his beloved puppy Yeol.

His tears almost escaped again at the mere thought of his Yeol. Unbeknownst to Sehun or Luhan, every morning Baekhyun shed countless tears on the loss of his Yeol and love which he had for his giant.

"Hyun," Sehun called. Baekhyun pulled the shade down to the window sill and moved to the table where Sehun placed his breakfast, without uttering a word, he started digging into his food.

 

 

Leaving almost untouched breakfast on the table Baekhyun headed to the bathroom to change into clothes suitable enough to step out. Sehun sighed, Baekhyun had built an invisible wall around him and Sehun tried his best to break it down. Not able to get the desired result, he decided to take the smaller to the psychologist. As usual, Baekhyun didn't say much when Sehun first told him about it. He simply nodded his head, mentally praying to get done with it soon. Because deep down he knows, nothing can help him, no one can help him.

 

 

 

In the car, Sehun helped Baekhyun in buckling up his seat belt. And in no time he drove out of the driveway and headed towards the main road, completely unaware of the fact that a tall figure was watching their every move. Someone who was dying to hold Baekhyun in his arms, someone who wanted to apologise for every single mistake he made. Someone whom Baekhyun loved with all his heart, Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun introduced Baekhyun to his new doctor and psychologist Dr. Heechul, he was best in business.

"If you don't mind, can you leave us alone?" Dr. Heechul requested Sehun. To which the latter agreed and stood up. Baekhyun's empty eyes followed Sehun. Sehun whispered encouraging words to smaller and assured him that he is right behind the office door waiting for him. Baekhyun nodded his head and with the utmost difficulty, he left Sehun's hand, the one he was clutching on from the very first minute they entered the doctor's office.

 

 

"Hello Baekhyun, I am Heechul. I will help you to recover from your anxiety issues." Dr. Heechul said, smiling at him.

Baekhyun swallowed, slightly nervous with the foreign atmosphere.

"So, Baekhyun is there something you want to share with me?" He asked softly.

Baekhyun gulped and kept quiet for a long time.

"Baekhyun, you need to let it out. You can't keep it hidden forever," He said in the softest voice.

Baekhyun didn't answer. Dr. Heechul repeated his question but only to get no response. As a psychologist he understood he can't force the person beyond his limits, therefore he used his trump card. He changed the flow of his therapy.

 

"Do you miss him?" Dr. Heechul asked experimentally.

 

Baekhyun eyes widen at the mention of the certain man. Not even once his family or friends dared to mention his name in front of him. He wasn't prepared.

 

"Baekhyun, do you want to meet him?" He asked again, trying his best not to frighten him.

Baekhyun drew in a shivering breath. The memory of his failed marriage came back haunting. Endless tears streamed down his cheeks, in no time he was shedding silent tears.

"Baekhyun" Dr. Heechul called softly, he placed his hand on Baekhyun's shoulder. "Let it out, son." He continued.

Baekhyun shook his head vigorously, he shrugged older's hand off his shoulder. Dr. Heechul watched his every move intently, noting every detail in the back of his mind, he tried again.

"Baekhyun, do you love him? Does he love you?" Baekhyun shook his head again, more vigorously. He abruptly stood up, but before he could leave the place, Dr. Heechul grabbed his arm.

"Baekhyun, sit down." Looking at Baekhyun's condition, Dr. Heechul changed the flow of his investigation again. By now Baekhyun was struggling under older's hold, but much to doctor's dismay even though being in such condition Baekhyun didn't raise his voice or utter a word. He took everything silently. That is when Dr. Heechul realised Baekhyun was giving silent treatment, he was silently torturing himself.

 

"Baekhyun, please sit down." He requested again, just like a ragged doll Baekhyun followed the instruction and took his seat.

"I just want to help you, son," He said gently, softly. "But I can't help you if you don't let me in."

Baekhyun dipped his head low, his eyes burned with tears. Dr. Heechul kneeled next to him, he rubbed Baekhyun's back softly. With the help of tissue, he wiped smaller's tears away.

"It's okay, you are safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you, nobody is going to judge you, you can tell me everything." He promised, sincerity dripping in his tone.

"He...He..." Baekhyun stuttered badly. His voice was muffled, the fear was evident in his tone.

Dr. Heechul rubbed his back in a comforting way. "Yes, Baekhyun, speak up. Tell me! What we talk about in this room, will stay here only."

Baekhyun hiccuped pathetically, it took all his strength to form a single sentence.

"You are doing great, don't be scared." Dr. Heechul encouraged him. Baekhyun with tears in his eyes evaluated the look in the doctor's eyes.

"You are safe here, I promise." He repeated, holding out his pinky finger. Slowly, hesitantly, Baekhyun wrapped his pinky finger around doctor's. Baekhyun found tranquillity in promises made by a stranger. His 15-year-old self was telling him to break the wall and cry his heart out. He wanted to cry hard and show all the pain he has gone through. He wanted to complain like a baby, he was. He wanted to show him all the filthy marks he had on his body. He wanted to show him but will the person sitting right in front of him, help him? Should he trust him? The question kept running through his mind. What if he behaves the same way, his Luhan Hyung behaved?

What if hearing his side of the story, he tells him the same thing what Luhan Hyung told him?

 

"I...want...to go...home." Baekhyun sobbed in doctor's arm.

"You will, Baekhyun but before that tell me what is hurting you?" He asked cradling him in his arms.

"Did he hurt you?" Dr. Heechul knew it could backfire on him, Baekhyun could react violently to it. But he needed to give it a try. And so he did.

 

 

Baekhyun nodded his head. Dr. Heecul breathed heavily and prepared himself for a heart-wrenching revelation.

 

 

Baekhyun told him everything, things that he never told anyone except his Luhan Hyung, things that haunt him every night, things that forced him to the path of self-harm.

 

 

After an hour, Dr. Heechul called Sehun inside. Sehun entered the said man’s office only to meet the sleeping figure of Baekhyun. He was curled into a small ball, on the couch with a small blanket on his petite frame. Baekhyun's red nose and puffy eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sehun, with a worried expression he looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, Baekhyun-" Sehun started.

"Sehun, I need Baekhyun's medical report." He said cutting off latter.

"I gave you this morning." He answered.

"I want the real reports!" Doctor demanded.

"What do you mean? This is what I got from his doctors." He said with a worried expression.

"Sehun, these are fabricated! The report is missing something really important." He claimed.

"What is missing?" Sehun asked, fear evident on his face.

Dr. Heechul motioned him to move to the room next to his office. Sehun silently followed him. His heart pounded in his ears. He didn't know what to expect and what not to.

"Sehun," Dr. Heechul started before closing the door behind him.

"The report which you gave me, lacks the evidence." He breathed heavily.

"Evidence? of what?" Sehun asked exasperatedly.

"Sehun, Baekhyun was forced. He was raped."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What...are you.." Sehun voice wavered as he backs away. Doctor's words hit him hard, it pained horribly inside his chest. He shook his head vigorously.

"No, It...can't be...he is a baby...Doc.." His words got caught in his throat as he felt difficulty in breathing. Looking at Sehun's condition, Dr. Heechul made him sit on the only chair present in the dark room.

"Sehun, I know it's difficult, but you need to be strong, Baekhyun needs you." Sehun aimlessly stared at the blank space. He was tongue-tied.

"Sehun, what I am going to show you, will wreck your mind, but you need to be strong." He placed his hand on the said man’s shoulder, before turning the screen on.

 

"He...He...hurt me..." On hearing his Hyun's voice, Sehun raised his head up, his eyes met with Baekhyun's watery one. The screen in room displayed the revelation made by Baekhyun about his painful memories.

Dr. Heechul knows it very well that recording patient's confession is against the hospital’s rule and could land him in possible legal trouble but somewhere back in his mind he knew he will be needing it. The fact that his patient wasn't a normal 24-year-old man made him break the rule. He was indeed dealing with a 15-year-old kid.

 

"It...hurts..." Baekhyun sniffled in his video.

Sehun’s heart shattered into million pieces, hearing his Hyun's painful cries.


	7. Crying Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all of us deserve happiness or none of us does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of forced sex or non-con sex and traumatic past.
> 
> please take the warning seriously!

Luhan's eyes went wide at the tall figure standing at his door, unannounced.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come here!" Luhan said, bemused.

"I need to talk to him. I know they are not here, I can wait." Chanyeol requested.

"You have a death wish? Sehun will kill you with his bare hands!" Luhan replied frantically. He glanced at the wall clock in the living room, mentally calculating their time of possible arrival.

"Listen, please let me in. I will wait for him. This is the only opportunity-"

"No! I can't, leave before I inform your sister!" Luhan said cutting his words off. He pushed the tall figure out with all the strength he had and grabbed the knob of the door to close it.

"You are equally responsible!" Chanyeol spatted. Luhan froze at his spot as his heart started to panic.

"You...You can't..." He stuttered, taking it as an opportunity, Chanyeol stepped into the house.

"Chanyeol, please!" Luhan's eyes followed the latter, who was already making his way to Baekhyun's room.

"Luhan, I am sorry but I need to confront Baekhyun!" Chanyeol spoke before entering Baekhyun's room.

"There is nothing to confront! You caused him enough pain, just leave him alone!" Luhan yelled, clenching his fists.

"That's not what you said when I called you that night." Chanyeol hissed.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan warned.

"You are equally responsible Luhan, you can't blame it on me, I know what I did was wrong but for once did anyone cared about me or my feelings?" Chanyeol whispered more to himself.

"I am not the only bad person in this story." He chuckled bitterly.

"Wasn't he your best friend? Wasn't he your little baby?" Chanyeol asked, sarcastically.

"Chanyeol..."

"Luhan hyung, that's what he calls you, hyung who was supposed to help him, guide him but what did you do? You threw him into that hell to burn!" Chanyeol yelled, frustration visible on his face.

"I...wanted...best for him." Luhan replied timidly.

"Best? Really?" Chanyeol laughed, mocking the older.

"He loved you...He wanted you, only you..." Luhan tried to justify his actions.

"Just like you wanted Sehun, isn't it?" Chanyeol scoffed, little enraged.

Luhan’s heart almost stopped as he boggled so hard.

 

 

"I wasn't ready for it, I was not ready for any kind of relationship. I know I should have voiced out my discomfort but I was lured by my own family, the same family who knew I was straight! The same family who was so blinded by the greed that they didn't even bother to consider their only son's sexual preference."

"I was threatened with the only thing I dreamt of, the company which was meant to be mine from the start!" Chanyeol continued, roaming his eyes at blank spaces.

"I wasn't ready for anything that was thrown at me, Baekhyun didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve the pain I caused him," Chanyeol said as he shook his head.

 

"But...Did I deserve all of this?" Chanyeol looked straight into Luhan's eyes, tears brimming in his own. His eyes begged for an answer. The answer which could bring some serenity in his besmirched life.

"Chanyeol.."

"I am a sinner, I have committed an unpardonable sin, but why do I feel more like a victim?" He asked, eyes helplessly looking at the only person present in the room.

 

"Tell me, Luhan! Did I deserve all of this?" Chanyeol said slumping his shoulders. Taken aback, Luhan felt an aching in his chest. Chanyeol's words rang in his head as a deterrent bell.

They lost everything. They lost somebody who wasn't even their.

 

 

 

 

 

28 October 2017 11:30 PM

[Wedding night]

After locking Baekhyun in his room, Chanyeol marched towards the living room. He fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed the only person he could contact for help. After few rings, the expected person received his call.

"What is it Chanyeol?" Yoona answered nonchalantly.

"Noona, that Byun guy, he had hurt himself. He splattered boiling water all over his body." Chanyeol replied running his hand through his locks.

"Really? This is why you called me at 11 in the night? Just give him some ointment." Yoona answered.

"Noona, he has heat rashes all over his skin," Chanyeol said in a panic mode.

"He will be needing a doctor’s assistance." He continued.

"No! You can't take him to the doctor on the night of your wedding, all the news station are buzzing over your marriage with Byun's only son. You can't come into their notice for wrong reasons." She said firmly.

"Just call his friend...What was his name.." Yoona said recalling said man name.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes, right just call him. He will look after him, pay him some amount in return." Yoona stated before hanging up the phone not even bothered to wait for his baby brother's reply.

 

 

Chanyeol did what he was told, he called Luhan.

Luhan entered Baekhyun's room only to find him curled up in a small ball.

"Baek..." Luhan called.

Chanyeol told him everything, the only thing he skipped was the confrontation that he had with Baekhyun a few hours ago.

 

Baekhyun cried in his hyung's arms. In his broken voice, he complained about Chanyeol to him. He requested Luhan to take him with him. Luhan, who was very well aware of Baekhyun's stubborn nature thought he was just worried because of the changes in the atmosphere. After all, he was no more in his comfort zone.

Luhan comforted the younger and treated his injury. He was studying medicine and was efficient enough to provide first aid to his best friend.

 

After tugging Baekhyun in bed, Luhan stepped out of the room.

"Chanyeol," He called. Chanyeol raised his head.

"You need to be careful around him, he isn't familiar with household work, If possible please hire a maid for him." Luhan requested, to which Chanyeol responded by nodding his head.

 

 

 

 

1 November 2017 12:30 am

[3 Days into wedding]

Chanyeol entered the house only to meet darkness. Considering that it was past Baekhyun's bedtime, he made his way to a small bar located in his house office. On Luhan's request, Chanyeol did hire a maid for Baekhyun. Though Yoona never agreed to it, he did what he thought was best for them. The maid was present in the house from 7 in morning till 7 in the night. The only time when Chanyeol could see her was during breakfast which he was really grateful of, he wasn't fond of strangers. Little, did he know, the maid which he hired for Baekhyun's help was under Yoona's control. She did what Yoona asked her to do.

 

 

"Ahjuma, can you please get some milk for Yeol?" Baekhyun requested. He cradled Yeol lovingly.

"Sorry Sir, But Mr. Park asked me not to feed him more than a glass." She lied.

Yoona asked her to torture Baekhyun mentally. She told him to do everything that could trigger Baekhyun's violent nature. Cutting his loving Yeol's meal was part of it. She knew that Baekhyun was very much fond of Yeol and she used it against him.

Triggering Baekhyun's violent nature was an easy way for Yoona to get his baby brother out of this baseless marriage. It was the promise she made to his loving brother and she left no stone unturned to fulfil it.

"Ahjuma, please! Yeol is hungry." He pleaded.

"I am sorry sir." She left the house to fetch some grocery.

Baekhyun clenched his fist in annoyance. He made a mental note to confront Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol twirled his glass in his hand, his mind was full of negative comments thrown by his colleagues. His sexuality became a point of discussion among his group members. His friends and colleagues made hurtful remarks about it. What can one expect from a bunch of straight boys?

 

 

"What happened to the playboy Park Chanyeol?"

"Is that Byun guy tempting enough to turn a straight person gay?"

"I heard gay sex is the best sex!"

"Is it true Chanyeol?"

 

 

Chanyeol rubbed his temple trying his best to erase the hurtful remarks made by his friends from his mind.

 

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun called experimentally.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, bewildered.

Baekhyun trudged into the room and kept his distress regarding cutting Yeol's meal openly. Unknowingly Baekhyun raised his voice. He didn't even realise he was yelling by now. Like always Baekhyun didn't filter his words and spatted the words like poison on the taller. It was a wrong move made by innocent Baekhyun.

Having enough of Baekhyun's yelling and thrashing, Chanyeol harshly pushed him to the ground. He wasn't in right state of mind to have any kind of conversation with older. Baekhyun who was already fuming in anger abruptly stood up and bit Chanyeol on his hand. In reflex of action, Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun on his cheek, hard enough to leave a mark.

 

 

And just like that their verbal quarrel took a drastic change and turned into a violent one. Chanyeol locked Baekhyun in his room for a week. He ordered the housemaid to feed him his meals in his room.

 

 

6 November 2017 10:00 PM

[9 Days into wedding]

 

Chanyeol's one-night stands weren't something that was hidden from his friends or family. He was sexually active before marriage but after marriage, he became a sex maniac. Almost every night he entered his house with his one-night stand hung around his arms, drunk. It was a defense mechanism. It was a way of keeping himself sane. Sane enough to claim himself straight.

 

It was one of those nights where he could have a quick fuck and get relieved of all pent up frustrations but what he wasn't mindful was that a week punishment what he induced on Baekhyun was over now. The latter was free to roam around.

 

Seeing Chanyeol in such condition, Baekhyun's anger ignited beyond control. Not caring about another punishment he scratched, bit, and hit the giant with all his strength. He even threw a vase over his female companion, which latter was able to dodge on time.

That was the same night when Baekhyun lost Yeol, the same night when Chanyeol committed his first unpardonable sin.

 

 

15 November 2017 10:00 PM

[18 Days into wedding]

 

After Yeol's unfortunate incident, Chanyeol distanced himself from Baekhyun. He asked Luhan to stay at his place. Luhan who was adamant about saving Baekhyun's failing marriage because of his own selfish reason did everything Chanyeol asked him to do. He was there when Chanyeol refused to enter his own house for a week. Byuns were informed that he was on a business trip. It was a lie made to cover up Chanyeol's temporary disappearance from Baekhyun's life.

 

After Yoona’s never-ending nagging, Chanyeol agreed to step into his house. The house which was no more fit for living a beatific life.

 

 

 

 

27 November 2017 11:00 PM

[31 days into wedding]

Chanyeol's birthday

Unlike his every birthday, which was celebrated extravagantly with friends and family, Chanyeol chose to celebrate it quietly with some of his close friends. It was his way of saving himself from the first-hand embarrassment and humiliation of presenting his mentally disabled gay husband to his friends.

 

Everything was going quietly until one of his friends thought it will be fun to get the birthday boy completely wasted. Being in a drunken state wasn't something new for Chanyeol. In fact, there were many events when he was drunk enough to remember his own house lock code. But today it was different. The comments and remarked made on Chanyeol's newly wedded life took a U-turn when one of his friends thought it will be fun to experience a gay sex for once in life. Knowing that Chanyeol was not homosexual, in fact, he wasn't even bisexual. They pushed the topic beyond its limits.

"Chanyeol, it will be really fun! Why don't you try it and share your experience with us?" One of his friends said.

"He is right Chanyeol, I saw it on one of the porn sites, it gives immense pleasure." the other added.

"Man! You have best of both worlds!" They laughed mockingly.

Though, Chanyeol shrugged the matter waving his hand in the air, clearly telling them that he isn't interested in any way. But their words kept ringing at the back of his mind.

 

 

 

After getting instructions from his mother to make Chanyeol's birthday special, Baekhyun hung the phone in annoyance. He sat on the couch in the living room, crossing his arms over his chest.

After Yeol's incident, Chanyeol was noticeably polite to the older. He didn't punish or yelled at him anymore. Even Baekhyun who had always reacted violently was quiet due to the same reason.

 

Luhan being the regular visitor to Park's residence too observed the change in their behavior. He persuaded Baekhyun in mending his relation with Chanyeol. He poised Baekhyun's credulous mind that everything will be back on track, he apprised Baekhyun to be patient and asked him not to give up or run away from the situation.

 

On Mrs. Byun's request, Luhan helped Baekhyun in preparing special dinner for Chanyeol. He also helped him in setting up a romantic table for the birthday boy. Baekhyun who knew little about all this blindly followed Luhan and his mother's instructions. Baekhyun was willing to give a second chance to his giant.

 

Though it was past Baekhyun's bedtime, he patiently waited for his giant to return. Luhan and his mother clearly told him not to go to bed before wishing the giant, which the latter followed diligently.

 

 

Baekhyun looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already 2 in the morning. He yawned and stretched his arms trying his best not to give into the temptation of deep slumber. The candles displayed on the dinner table was long gone. The food grew cold and was begging for reheat.

The never-ending wait wore out Baekhyun's patience. He fiddled with his fingers, anxiety was clearly visible on his face. His mind was occupied with different feelings, but the strongest feeling was of disappointment. The disappointment of knowing that nothing has changed and will never change.

 

 

With utmost difficulty, Chanyeol finally stumbled into his house. As soon as he entered the living room Baekhyun blocked him with his verbal assault. Chanyeol who wasn't in the mood of having any kind of conversation with older brushed passed him as if he wasn't there in first place. But being the stubborn one, Baekhyun followed him into his room. He kept on yelling at him, telling him how much trouble he has gone through for planning a surprise for his birthday.

By now Baekhyun's anxiety was at its peak, which was clearly visible in his actions. Just like a kid, he threw tantrums on the taller and with that, he did what he shouldn't, he hit Chanyeol with the first thing came into his hand.

The paperweight which was resting on taller's desk was now shattered into pieces after making its contact with the wall behind the taller. Chanyeol successfully dodged the item on time but the last string which was stopping him to react to older's violent nature broke.

 

 

Chanyeol's hand precipitously darted to Baekhyun's neck. Before Baekhyun could react he was pushed to the bed. In no time Chanyeol was straddling him. His grip on older's neck tightens up. Baekhyun gasped as he thrashed his legs violently.

"I fucking don't care what you did or not for my birthday! I fucking don't care!" Chanyeol yelled at the top of his voice.

Baekhyun looked at him horrified. His heart vigorously throbbed in his ribcage. He was scared.

"Did I ask you to do any of it?" Chanyeol asked dangerously. Baekhyun shook his head. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

"Chanyeol...You are hurting me." Baekhyun said between his sobs, the hold over his neck was strong enough to choke him to death.

Chanyeol’s eyes softened for a second as he released older's neck, still hovering his petite frame. Taking it as an opportunity, Baekhyun lifted his leg to hit other in the crotch. Baekhyun’s naive move backfired on him. Chanyeol grabbed the older's hands and placed it on his head. The grip was strong enough to leave bruises.

"You fucking asked for it!" Chanyeol growled dangerously giving Baekhyun's head a hefty shove.

"Chanyeol! Leave me!" Baekhyun wriggled under other holds. He twisted his body to free himself. But Chanyeol wasn't buying any of his pleas. His hands traveled downward toward Baekhyun's groin.

"Why? As a husband isn't your duty to please your partner!" Chanyeol commented into Baekhyun's ear. He pulled Baekhyun's Pyajama pant robustly. Baekhyun shuddered pathetically, He kicked the other's hand off but Chanyeol wasn't having any of it as he slapped Baekhyun across his cheek. He got older out of his clothing in no time leaving him stark naked on the bed. Baekhyun who was completely unaware of sexual activities, shivered in fear. He begged and cried bitterly for his giant to stop but Chanyeol's drunken state wasn't helping him. All sense of propriety destroyed by alcohol.

 

"Chanyeol, please stop!" Baekhyun pleaded. Tears started falling down through Baekhyun's tired eyes.

"Why baby husband? Don't you love me anymore?" Chanyeol whispered next to older's ear, mocking him.

 

Love.

If this is what people call Love Baekhyun doesn't want to love anymore he doesn't want to be loved anymore.

All he wanted was to die.

 

Chanyeol who wasn't aware how gay sex was done, didn't prepare older at all and thrust his digit into older's untouched entrance.

"It hurts!" Baekhyun yelled shrugging Chanyeol's hand off.

Baekhyun's painful cries didn't stop Chanyeol from tainting older's body and innocent mind. It all felt on deaf ears.

He gripped Baekhyun's ankle and flipped him on the bed.

Lying on his stomach made Baekhyun's breathing grow frantic, he probed at the rumpled bed sheet.

"Let Go!" He struggled as Chanyeol placed his body weight on him.

"You are a devil!" Baekhyun wiggled under taller's body weight.

"You made me one!" Chanyeol retorted, undoing his belt. Baekhyun’s heart almost stopped when he heard other's zipper going down. Not knowing what was coming next he thrashed more violently. He screamed at the top of his voice. Having enough of Baekhyun’s yelling and thrashing, Chanyeol with the help of his belt tied the older's hands to the bedpost. He used his discarded tie to shove it into Baekhyun's mouth.

 

Baekhyun jerked his hands to try to undo the belt.

"I will show you the real devil!" Chanyeol announced before slamming his shaft into older's virgin entrance in one go.

Baekhyun blacked out at the sudden intrusion. He felt dizzy, as his body lifelessly bounced at the continuous pounding. Chanyeol with his animalistic strength pounded Baekhyun. He groaned under the feeling of tight heat twitching around his shaft. The bolts of pain spread out from his shaft to Baekhyun's ragged body tearing his flesh apart. If it wasn't for the blood that partially worked as lube, Chanyeol's inhuman pounding could have done serious damage to Baekhyun's delicate body.

Baekhyun wasn't conscious anymore to experience unbearable pain. Chanyeol who was immersed in the hotness and the tightness didn't care about Baekhyun's unconscious state. He gave into the pleasure of getting the best fuck of his life. The fact that unprepared entrance, which first gave him trouble was now clenching around his shaft made him go insane. There was no stopping at least until he reached his limit. Chanyeol slammed into him hard and fast. And with a loud groan and thrust, Chanyeol reached his climax shooting his load inside Baekhyun's abused entrance.

The nightmare was finally over with Baekhyun lying lifelessly on bed and Chanyeol collapsing on his side.

 

 

Chanyeol in his drunken state committed his second unpardonable sin.


	8. Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of traumatic past
> 
> Please take the warning seriously!

28 November 2017 5:00 AM

[32 days into wedding]

 

Chanyeol woke up because of a headache. He kept hitting his head with his hands in an attempt to make the pain go away but it failed miserably. It kept getting worse as his head was pounding like drums. He turned his head around only to get the shock of his life. He clutched his head as he jerked up suddenly. Next to him was Baekhyun's naked body tied in an inhuman way, decorated with deep red marks which were entirely his doings. With his trembling hands, Chanyeol checked on him. Baekhyun's body was cold and pale. He was really having hard time breathing.

 

That is when the flashes of last night came into view. Vivid memories of his unpardonable sin crossed his mind. Now when he is back to his senses, it all felt demonic to him. He really did that. He did violate Baekhyun's pure body. He had his own ways with him and he didn't even care to at least cover the older's naked body with a piece of clothing. He left him to freeze to death.

 

Shifting back on his bed, Chanyeol stumbled down of it. He quickly grabbed his trousers and slipped into it. He ran his fingers through his hair. Series of curses left his mouth but more importantly, silent tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Shit! Shit! Baek..." that's all he could say. He paced back and forth the room cursing every minute of last night. Only if he was not drunk, only if he was not agitated, only if he was in his senses, he could have stopped this from happening. But in the back of his mind, he was scared to accept the ‘what ifs’ that are ringing there; what if he was actually knowing what he was doing, what if he wasn't drunk enough to call it an accident?

 

After mumbling incoherent words for a few minutes, Chanyeol decided to face the reality. He fetched his phone from the pocket of his coat which was thrown somewhere in the room. With his shaky hands, he dialed the number of the only person whom he can trust with his secret.

 

"Luhan... Help me... Help Baekhyun-" Chanyeol breathed out through his panicking state.

"Chanyeol? What are you saying? It's 5 in the morning!" Luhan said as he checked his alarm clock.

"Luhan... I... don’t know what to do... Baek... please hurry up!" with that, the last straw of his sanity went into a pit as he slumped down into the corner of the room and cried his heart out. Luhan could only shout in confusion as the phone was still connected. He quickly made his way out of his apartment and rushed to The Park's residence.

 

 

In less than fifteen minutes, Luhan reached The Park's residence. He didn't even bother to ring the bell or call Chanyeol. He stormed into their house.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan called.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun?" Luhan called again. On not getting any response from any of them, he checked Baekhyun's room first. He twisted the knob of the door and stepped inside. It was pitch dark.

"Baek? Baekhyun?" Luhan switched on the lights but found Baekhyun's room vacant. He quickly sprinted to Chanyeol's room. Much to his surprise, the door of Chanyeol’s room was wide open. Moving closer to it, Luhan could smell trouble. His heart started beating erratically.

"Chanyeol..." he called hesitantly, not really knowing what to expect.

"Chan-" Luhan stopped abruptly at the sight bestowed in front of him. His heart skipped a few beats as his knees felt weak.

 

Baekhyun was lying on the bed on his stomach all tied up and naked. Chanyeol who called him for help was nowhere to be seen.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan screamed horrifyingly.

Chanyeol who was engulfed into a ball in the corner of the room legs pressed against the chest lifted his head up. His eyes were red and puffy. He saw everything; how Luhan with his wobbly legs reached for Baekhyun. How Luhan, with his trembling hands, got him untied. How Luhan rubbed Baekhyun's hands and legs to radiate some warmness in the younger's lifeless body.

 

"Luhan... Baek…" Chanyeol rasped. Luhan directed his head to the source of the voice. It didn't take him even seconds to reach the tall giant. Without uttering a word, he landed a series of slaps on the taller's cheeks.

"You Bastard! What did you do?" Luhan slapped him again. With each word, he slapped Chanyeol mercilessly.

"You are a monster!" He kicked the other without caring about the damage his hits will cause on the other's bare body.

"I am sorry... I was drunk…" that's all Chanyeol could utter. He took the other's beating without any objection. He took it silently as a punishment. Only if he knew the crime he committed could not be forgiven just by one's beating.

 

"Save him please." Luhan who was too engrossed serving Chanyeol his punishment stopped at Chanyeol's whisper. The reality struck him hard so he ran to Baekhyun. He took Baekhyun's cold hands in his own. He felt fear and it was visible in his eyes.

 

"Get me a wet cloth!" Luhan yelled at the only person present in the room.

Not getting any response from the other, Luhan yelled once again: "Baekhyun is dying damn it! Chanyeol just do as I say." Even in such panicking state, not even once Luhan thought of calling an ambulance, somewhere deep down he knows he had to hide this incident. He had to hide everything from the world, for his own damn selfish reason. Being in the medical field, he knew up to what extent he can control the situation and when it can go out of hands. Observing everything minutely, he made sure to take things into his own hands.

 

Gathering his emotions and himself, Chanyeol sprinted into the washroom and came back with a wet cloth. He then gave it to Luhan.

"Switch on the heaters!" Luhan demanded as he took the cloth from the other's hand. He gently cleaned the dried blood from Baekhyun's lower body. He rubbed the wet cloth between his butt cheeks and under thighs. Not able to face the cruelty that he induced on Baekhyun, Chanyeol turned his face away. The tears never stopped flooding from his eyes.

 

Luhan could only curse under his breath after seeing the amount of damage Chanyeol impelled on Baekhyun. Luhan didn't even bother to ask for Chanyeol's permission as he picked some clothes from the other's wardrobe. With utmost difficulty, Luhan got Baekhyun changed into clean and warm clothes. He kept checking Baekhyun's temperature every now and then whenever he changed the wet cloth off his head. All this time, Chanyeol stood their soullessly muttering the ‘sorry’ word again and again.

 

It was already seven in the morning and Baekhyun was still unconscious. Luhan was now getting worried about it. By now, Baekhyun should have gained his consciousness as his body’s temperature was back to normal.

 

"Luhan, I can't wait anymore! I am calling an ambulance!" Chanyeol said in a small voice. He didn't even move an inch from his previous position. His eyes never left the older's lifeless body.

"Don't you even dare of doing that!" Luhan yelled out in frustration. He was scared. Calling an ambulance now will only land them both in trouble. He doesn’t mind Chanyeol getting in trouble but now because he had helped him in cleaning his mess, he will be in trouble too.

"Luhan... Baek-"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up Park Chanyeol!" Luhan shouted at the top of his voice.

"Do you even realize what kind of trouble you have caused to yourself and me?" He stepped towards him.

"Do you have any idea what crime you have committed?" Luhan asked mockingly.

"I am sorry." Chanyeol whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Sorry?" Luhan chuckled sarcastically. "Sorry will not undo your sin."

"You fucking raped a mentally disabled man!"

A shiver ran through Chanyeol's spine at Luhan's harsh but truthful words. Yes, he did force himself on someone who is mentally sick.

"And I fucking helped you!" Luhan ran his fingers through his lock frustratingly.

"Sehun will never forgive me..." Luhan whispered. Ironically, instead of worrying about Baekhyun's wellbeing, he was worried about what Sehun will think of him.

"Sehun? Really? That's what you're worried about!" Chanyeol spoke out. He knows what he did was wrong but Luhan wasn't doing any less. Wasn’t he supposed to act as Baekhyun's caring Hyung?

"Yes! That's exactly what I am worried about! And you are not in a position to judge me!" Luhan retorted.

"Luhan! We are risking his life! We should not waste a second anymore." Chanyeol shook the other's shoulders, trying his best to infuse some sense into him. Little he knew Luhan was blinded by his love for Sehun. He was a step away to confess his love to Sehun. Sehun was returning back to Korea next week. And he could not wait to make him his. Now when he is this close to his dream, he can't let it go.

 

"No! No, not when I am this close to my destiny. No, I will figure out something! " Luhan shook his head in denial.

Chanyeol kicked a nearby table. "Fuck!" He cursed. He knew they were fucked up real bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a few more hours, Baekhyun gained his consciousness. The first thing that met his eyes was his Hyung’s face. Seeing his Luhan Hyung’s face, he could not stop himself from crying bitterly.

"Hyung... Chanyeol... He is a bad person... He hurt me..." Baekhyun complained in a piteous cry.

"No, Baek, Chanyeol is not a bad person. He loves you." Luhan said hugging him tightly.

"No... He hurt me... my hand, my back, my leg, everything hurts..." Baekhyun cried. Baekhyun was unconscious for sixteen hours which wasn't normal. Luhan knows it wasn't normal but he knows that Baekhyun had no knowledge about safe sex. He was using it as a benefit to mold Baekhyun's innocent mind according to his will.

"Baek... that's what we call loving... he was making love to you." Luhan lied. Only if he knew how pathetic he sounded. Chanyeol who was standing near the doorway could only dip his head remorsefully.

"Hyung..." Baekhyun looked at his Hyung with a confused expression.

"Baek, do you trust me?" Luhan asked. He gave Baekhyun a tablet of painkiller. Without questioning anything, Baekhyun gulped it in.

"Baek, you were hurt because you do not know about it."

"Baek, everybody feels little pain while lovemaking. It's normal! Trust me." and with that Luhan committed his first unpardonable Sin.

To gain Baekhyun's trust and to make sure that Baekhyun believes his lie, he showed Baekhyun some adult video; BDSM videos. Baekhyun was shocked to see such videos. People in the videos were enjoying it. They were even asking for more, unlike Baekhyun who begged Chanyeol to stop.

"Hyung..."

"Baek, as you can see, it's not hurting, its loving. Please accept it and don't say anything about it to anyone. Chanyeol loves you. Give him a chance, Love him back!"

 

Baekhyun gulped as his blood was rushing fast in and out of his heart. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run and escape from the reality. He wanted to run into the arms of his Hun where he had nothing to worry about. He wanted to choose friendship over love. But wasn't it too late?

"I don't want to be loved. I am not made for love." Baekhyun whispered under his breath.

And then Baekhyun thought that maybe he was designed to be alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Present Day

 

"It... hurts.." Baekhyun sniffled in the video.

Sehun's heart shattered into million pieces, hearing his Hyun's painful cries. He rose up from his chair only to be stopped by Heechul.

"Sehun-"

"I can't... I can’t see it" Sehun shook his head vigorously.

"Sehun, I know it will be hard but you have to watch it. You won't be able to help him unless and until you know what he has gone through." Heechul rubbed his hand on Sehun's back in a soothing manner.

"I can't plea-" Sehun choked on his sobs as he faced difficulty in speaking.

"Hun... I want to go home... to Hun." Baekhyun's video was still on. At the mention of his name, Sehun glanced back at the screen.

 

"You will Baekhyun. He is waiting for you outside but before that please tell me what is hurting you?" Heechul cooed.

"Everything, I can feel pain in my heart, It feels like I am dying and there is no one for my rescue." Baekhyun gazed at a blank space.

"Hyung told me it's normal, Chan..." It took few minutes in order for Baekhyun to speak again "Hyung told me Chanyeol was making love to me but... Why did it hurt so much? I hate love... it hurts... it hurts really bad..."

Sehun looked at Heechul for some answers. Why was Baekhyun scared to love? What kind of love Baekhyun was talking about? And who is the Hyung Baekhyun is mentioning in the video?

Looking at the bewildered face of Sehun, Heechul gave him a nod and gestured to him to look at the video.

"Baekhyun love doesn’t hurt. What did Chanyeol do to you?" Heechul asked.

"He... He touched me everywhere. I didn't like it... Hyung told me it was normal... he told me it was okay to be touched like that... people in love do that. Hyung told me... I should love Chanyeol back... I don't want to." Baekhyun tears never stopped.

"How did he touch you?" Heechul asked hesitantly.

"He.. He..." Baekhyun broke into a sobbing mess. Heechul took him into his embrace and whispered encouraging words.

"It's okay Baekhyun. Take your time. You are not alone."

Baekhyun sniffled and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"He touched me... He was holding me tight... I asked him to stop but he didn't listen and when I tried to free myself... He... slapped me..."

Sehun clenched his fists. The thought of touching his innocent Baekhyun against his will was itself torturing but the revelation of physical harm stirred him bad. He only wished to kill Chanyeol with his own bare hands. Little did he know, it was just a glimpse of the torture Baekhyun has gone through, a lot more was awaiting him.

"Baekhyun, has Chanyeol hit you before?"

Baekhyun could only nod his head in response. Heechul noted it on his notepad.

"How many times?"

"Twice or thrice..."

"Why didn't you inform others about it?"

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"To whom and what did that person say?"

"I informed my father and Hyung... they told me Chanyeol is a busy man... I should not ignite his anger... it was normal for them."

Sehun wanted to shout and tell Baekhyun that no it wasn't normal. He can't believe his eyes. Whatever Baekhyun was saying was not making any sense to him. It wasn't normal to be hit. It wasn't normal to be touched against one's will. But Baekhyun kept on saying that it was normal. Baekhyun's innocent mind was filled with the fallacious information.

 

"Baekhyun, it's not normal. Don't let this thing get into your mind, getting hit by your own partner is not at all normal." Heechul said in a firm voice.

Baekhyun didn't utter a word. It seemed as if he was not listening to Heechul.

"Baekhyun? Are you listening to me?" Heechul asked.

Baekhyun could only nod his head in response. Heechul knew he was just nodding his head to finish this treatment as quickly as possible. His words had no effect on Baekhyun. Maybe it was too late. Baekhyun was engulfed by darkness and negative perception.

"Baekhyun, what did he do after that?" Heechul continued.

"He said being his husband it was my duty to love him back... But I don't want to love him... anymore."

"You don't have to!" Heechul assured him.

"Will it make me a bad person if I don't love him back?" Baekhyun asked innocently.

"No! No Baekhyun, loving someone or not is completely one's decision. It doesn’t make a person bad or good."

"Then why did Hyung tell me I was being unfair to Chanyeol?" Baekhyun looked straight into Heechul's eyes.

"Baekhyun, who is your Hyung?"

Baekhyun didn't bother to answer him back, he was lost in his own world.

"I told Hyung, I will try... even after everything I said I will try... But I could not... I failed him, I failed mom and dad... I failed Chanyeol." Baekhyun shook his head in disappointment.

"No Baekhyun! You didn't! Trust me, son, you are really strong!"

"Does being in love with someone means hurting?"

"No Baekhyun!"

"Does being in love with someone means being tied up against one’s will?" Heechul froze at Baekhyun words.

"Does being in love with someone means biting and leaving ugly marks?"

Baekhyun kept on blabbering, he was sinking. He was sinking into darkness.

Heechul quickly shook him "Baekhyun! Look at me!". He shook him to grab his attention.

"Baekhyun!"

"He made me quiet with the same tie that I gifted him on our first date."

"The same tie which was my first gift to him. He used it to suppress my screams. It was shoved into my mouth, the tie which was my gift to him."

Baekhyun said few more things which were incoherent to the doctor.

"Baekhyun!" Heechul called

"My hands were bruised. He tied my hands tightly with his belt. I could not run away." Baekhyun looked at his hands as if he could still see those bruises.

"Nobody came for my help... nobody... not even Hun."

Sehun slumped to the floor. Sehun was not there to save Baekhyun. He could not keep his promise that he made ten years back to a fifteen-years-old Hyun. He could not save Baekhyun from the evil of this world. It was Sehun who failed his first love.

"Hyung told me it was normal... it was normal... the only thing that wasn't normal was me... the fault was in me."

Baekhyun hugged his knees as he mumbled the same thing again and again.

"The fault was in me not in Chanyeol."


	9. Fall

Yes, Ma'am. They are still in the clinic." a man clad in an ebony suit reported to a lady on the other side of the phone line.

"And what about Chanyeol?" She asked.

"Ma'am, he is still at Mr. Sehun's apartment." He replied. After a small pause, the lady on the other side spoke. "It's time you deliver the envelope to them."

With a firm yes, the man hung up the phone and headed to Sehun's apartment to deliver the said envelope. He asked his man to deliver the same kind of envelope to Sehun at the clinic.

 

 

 

 

When Sehun came outside of the darkroom which was inside Heechul's office, the first thing that he noticed was Baekhyun, all curled up on the couch and shivering with fear. His eyes were shut but tears kept running through them. It didn't take Sehun much time to realise that Baekhyun was having a nightmare. He expeditiously rushed to him and took Baekhyun's petite frame in his arms, cradling him like the baby he was.

"It's all right Hyun, you are fine. I am here." He gently stroked Baekhyun's hair. Now when he knows the reason behind Baekhyun's nightmares, he feels more pathetic and helpless. He imprecated every second of his life which he spent hiding away from Baekhyun. But what can he do? He was saving himself from the pain of seeing his first love in the arms of his step-brother.

"Sehun," Heechul took his seat next to him. Baekhyun was still wrapped up in Sehun's toned arms. Heechul pulled up the blanket up to Baekhyun's chin and tugged it safely around him.

"Doctor, I want that tape." Sehun said in a low voice as he didn't want to disturb Baekhyun's sleep. After a few moments of Sehun's cradling and comforting, Baekhyun drifted back to sleep.

"Sehun, I can't." Heechul said with a sorry face.

"What do you mean? We have the proof! Chanyeol needs to be punished!" Sehun said in an irritated voice.

"I understand but it's not that easy." Heechul kept his voice low for the same reason. Before Sehun could speak a word, a knock on the doctor's cabin caught their attention.

"Come in!" Heechul authoritatively mandated.

"Hello Doctor, I am Mr. Park's lawyer." A man clad in a business suit bowed marginally.

"Hello," Heechul greeted back whereas Sehun snarled at the presence of a familiar face, Mr. Choi Taejoon. He was Park's family lawyer and more importantly the best in business.

"I am here to deliver an envelope on behalf of Mr. Park." Taejoon stated.

"What do you want? A Lawyer like you will never deliver a petty envelope all by himself." Sehun said before laying Baekhyun down on the couch.

"You are smart, aren't you?" Taejoon stated in a mocking way. Sehun who was not in the mood of any kind of conversation marched towards him. Heechul placed his hand on Sehun's shoulder and patted gently, gesturing him to step back.

"Mr. Choi, right?" Heechul asked. It will be a lie if he says he doesn't know the man. The man was the star of his field; pictures of him were all over the newspaper with the common headline of winning high profile cases.

"Right, Doctor Heechul" Taejoon smirked.

"What do you want from us?" Heechul asked politely.

"I am here to do my work. Thanks to Mr. Sehun who had ignored our every request to contact Mr. Baekhyun, I had to personally come to meet him." Taejoon scoffed.

"I still won't allow you to meet Baekhyun!" Sehun answered as it was now his turn to scoff.

"Don't make things difficult for your little secret lover." Taejoon dared.

"You bastard!" Before Sehun could plunge a painful punch on Taejoon's smirk face, Heechul caught his hand. "Sehun, let me talk!" he said sternly. Sehun ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I would have asked for a written apology letter for your behavior but right now I am in urgent need of finishing this work." Taejoon said with a displeased look.

"Mr. Choi, You can deliver your envelope to me. I am Baekhyun's psychologist. He is under my care." Heechul said in a soft tone.

"I appreciate your concern for your patient, doctor. But now it's not just about delivering an official letter. I am here to take Mr. Baekhyun to the court." Taejoon said dusting imaginary dust off his shoulder. Sehun clenched his fists in complete agony. Taejoon's words and actions were just igniting his anger.

"Court? Why?" Heechul asked.

"For Divorce. We have been contacting Mr. Baekhyun through numerous letters but he had been ignoring them and now we have no choice but to drag him to the court"

"You-"

"Sehun please!" Heechul sternly objected to Sehun's behavior.

"And Mr. Choi, it will be better if you keep a check on the choice of your words." Heechul turned back to give his attention to the lawyer.

"As you say Doctor, but the letter itself says that Baekhyun had to appear in court by eleven in the morning. And if he fails in doing so, which he did he should be brought to the court forcefully." Taejoon said as he took the seat in the doctor's cabin.

"Mr. Choi, my client is not fit to appear in court. He is going through a mental trauma and he is here for treatment. If you want I can present you his medical report! It can be shown into the court as a proof." Heechul said. He marched to his desk to collect some papers.

"Don't work so hard Doctor, his medical reports have been already submitted to the court and we are very well aware of his mental condition. Therefore, his case has been transferred to family court."

"Baekhyun has already signed those papers! What else do you want?" Sehun could not control his anger anymore as he lashed out at Taejoon. Baekhyun flinched at Sehun's high voice and jerked up awake.

"Hun!" Baekhyun called as he fiddled his fingers nervously.

"Good morning Mr. Baekhyun," Taejoon mocked.

Baekhyun nervously looked at the new face present in the room. He scooted close to Sehun as the whole room seemed too claustrophobic to him. Sehun rubbed Baekhyun’s arms in a soothing manner as he took him in for a side hug.

"Mr. Choi, I would like to request the judge of the family court on Baekhyun's behalf. We want an extension in date." Heechul answered professionally.

"I am afraid, we can't do that. Mr. Park and his family are already there, waiting for us. It will be good for all of us if we leave right now!" Taejoon said as he stood up and stepped towards the door.

"What about the Byuns?" Heechul asked.

"They can't be present at court as they didn't want to attract the media's attention. Therefore, they have agreed to go with The Park's decision."

"And what is their decision?"

"A peaceful divorce between both parties and as Mr. Baekhyun's comes from a well-known family; there won't be any demand for alimony." Taejoon stated as the matter of fact.

"I am sorry but we highly object to it." Heechul stated firmly. A peaceful divorce? How can they even ask for a peaceful divorce after committing such a heinous crime? Heechul won't let this matter subside easily. He will bring justice to Baekhyun.

"Whatever is your objection, I recommend you to keep it to the court. Now, shall we?" Taejoon gestured them to follow him. Heechul made a quick call at the reception to inform his colleagues about his sudden departure whereas Sehun tugged Baekhyun in his oversized coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck. The weather outside was too cold for Baekhyun's liking. As much as Sehun hates facing the Parks and his family, he had no choice but to accompany Baekhyun to the court. Now when he knows the reason behind Baekhyun's misery, he himself won't let Chanyeol go through a peaceful divorce. He made up his mind to file a rape case against Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

Sehun stepped into the room which was assigned to Park’s and Byun's family to resolve their issue with a mutual consent. Baekhyun was safely tugged into his warm embrace. Baekhyun fixed his eyes on the floor, as he could smell the familiar cologne in the room. His hand trembled in fear as he was a step behind from having a panic attack. Baekhyun's horrified expression did not go unnoticed by Heechul as he grabbed the former's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't be scared! We are here for you." Heechul whispered softly next to Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun relaxed a bit at his doctor's assuring words.

"They are here!" Taejoon announced as he dramatically took his seat. Chanyeol lifted his head up at the sudden announcement. He saw Baekhyun in the arms of Sehun, dressed into the latter's coat. The coat made the already small Baekhyun look smaller and more pitiful. Chanyeol could not help but feel sorry for everything he did to Baekhyun. How could he hurt someone as vulnerable as Baekhyun?

 

Sehun alongside Baekhyun and Heechul sat on the right side of the room whereas Chanyeol and his lawyer sat on the other side of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Park with their only daughter Yoona were present for their son as well. Sadly, there was no one from Baekhyun's family. Baekhyun breathed heavily when he could not find his parents in the crowd.

What caught Sehun's attention was Luhan's presence in the court. He didn't expect him to be here. Little did he know, Luhan was brought here against his will. Chanyeol's sister Yoona, threatened him to be present in the court as she had enough proof to land him in trouble.

 

Chanyeol's remorseful eyes never left Baekhyun's petite frame. Only he knew how badly he wanted to meet the latter and beg for his forgiveness. Just like Luhan, Chanyeol also was brought up there against his will. They were in Sehun's apartment when Yoona's men dragged them to the court. Chanyeol could not say much as he was highly pressurized by his family and more importantly, he was scared. The fear of getting punished for his sin was greater than the urge of receiving the older's forgiveness.

 

A lady who was responsible for Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's divorce started with the procedure.

"So, Mr. Baekhyun considering your mental health, we will exempt you from the punishment of not taking court notices seriously." She stated.

"As you have already signed the divorce papers, I assume you have read the points thoroughly. So, without wasting any more time we would like to proceed with the divorce procedure."

"Miss, sorry to interrupt but we have called our lawyer and he will be here any moment." Heechul interrupted.

"Lawyer? But The Byuns have already stated that they won't go for any lawyer." She stated with a confused expression.

"Miss Han," Heechul spoke before taking a glance at the female's nameplate placed on the desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Byun don’t know the intensity of this case. They have been given wrong information." Heechul spoke as he gave Chanyeol a displeased look. Chanyeol dipped his head in embarrassment.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mea-"

"Hello, Miss Han, I'm Leeteuk, Baekhyun's lawyer." Leeteuk interrupted reaching his hand for the female counselor. She took his hand with a smile.

"Long time, Mr. Leeteuk," She grinned. He was her senior in a law firm. Taejoon scoffed at their not so professional interaction.

"Hello, Mr. Choi," Leeteuk greeted with a smile.

"Hello to you too," Taejoon replied nonchalantly.

"So, let's get back to business. My client Mr. Baekhyun wants to revoke the divorce papers." He answered firmly as he placed some official papers on the desk adamantly.

At the mention of his name Baekhyun's ears perked out as he looked at Sehun for some answers. Sehun gave a slight nod to him. He tightens up his hold around the older's body. He knows it will be difficult for Baekhyun but at least now he is there to hold Baekhyun's hand firmly.

 

 

"Revoke? Is this is a game? Firstly, your client doesn’t appear in court for any of the meetings and now you are claiming for revocation of divorce papers! I am sorry but my client doesn’t agree with it." Taejoon spoke on behalf of Chanyeol.

"Mr. Choi, please calm down. I am sure Mr. Leeteuk has a valid reason." Miss Han spoke looking at Leeteuk.

"Yes, we do. My client wants a divorce but not because of the quarrel the couple had on the daily basis." He said resting his back on the chair.

"Then?" Han asked.

"My client who also has a mental disorder in the name of Peter Pan syndrome had suffered at the hands of his husband Mr. Park Chanyeol."

"That's not-"

Leeteuk raised his hand to cut off Taejoon's words. The smile that he donned on his face while entering the office turned into a serious frown as he continued. "My Client, Mr. Byun Baekhyun would like to file a divorce against Mr. Park Chanyeol because of marital rape." He finished, tapping his finger on the desk.

Gasped were heard from all the corners of the room. Mr. Park and Mrs. Park looked at their son for some answer, whereas Yoona listened to everything carefully.

"Marital rape? What are you saying?" Taejoon spoke exasperatedly. It will be a lie if he says he wasn't aware of something like that. In fact, Taejoon was well informed by Yoona. They came well prepared.

"You heard it right!" Leeteuk said calmly.

"What a sheer wastage of the court's time." Taejoon was now ready to tackle everything in his own way.

"Mr. Choi," Han started only to get interrupted by the said man.

"What proof do you have?" He asked with a smirk.

"Baekhyun's video-"

"Baekhyun's video confession that he recorded at his personal doctor's clinic in the presence of his secret lover Oh Sehun." Taejoon completed Leeteuk’s sentence.

"What do you mean?" Heechul rose up from his seat. Sehun clenched his fist, if not for Baekhyun, Sehun would have beaten Taejoon to the pulp.

"If I am not wrong Mr. Heechul, isn't it against hospital rules to record the patient's confession?" He asked as he circled around the said man, just the way a hunter traps his prey.

"It is... but it's different in Baekhyun's case." Heechul stuttered.

"How is it different? Mind explaining?" He questioned.

"He… he isn't-"

"You can't intimidate my client." Leeteuk stepped in.

"Really? We are in the court Mr. Leeteuk. It's our job to intimidate people to get the answers." Taejoon answered.

"Mr. Leeteuk please sit down, let Mr. Choi finish. You will get time to defend your client." Miss Han spoke.

"So you were saying something…" Taejoon darted his gaze back to the doctor.

"Baekhyun isn't normal. He has a mental disorder." Heechul said through gritted teeth.

"Absolutely right! Baekhyun isn't normal. He is not normal enough to differentiate between consensual sex and marital rape." Taejoon smirked.

"What rubbish! You just can't use Baekhyun's condition to defend a criminal!" Sehun yelled, hitting his fist on the table.

"Mr. Sehun! This is not your home! Respect the court and its rules." Miss Han spoke sternly.

Baekhyun squeezed Sehun's hand and pulled him down to the seat. What Baekhyun understood from the whole situation was that Sehun was getting scolded for speaking out loud.

"Hun, Shh," He gestured Sehun to be quiet. Sehun’s heart broke into million pieces. This is not what he came for, his Baekhyun had already suffered a lot. He can't let him go through another pain. Unconsciously, he took Baekhyun in his arms and kissed his temple. For a moment he forgot that they were in the court and all the eyes were on them.

Taejoon smirked at the scene bestowed in front of him. He knows how to use it in favour of his client.

"Mr. Leeutek, if your client is adamant about filing a case against my client then we too won't go for a peaceful divorce. I on behalf of my client would like to file a new divorce case and the reason is right in front of you; Mr. Baekhyun has cheated on his husband. And now to get out of this marriage on his own terms and conditions he is making up the story of rape." He said resting his hand on the table, more like resting the case. Sehun could not believe his eyes, his innocent Baekhyun's character was dragged up into the court for others to see.

"No, that's not true!" Chanyeol spoke up. He had caused enough pain to Baekhyun and if he didn't speak right now, then he had no right to be called a man.

"Mr. Park, I request you to sit down." Taejoon said with a firmness in his voice.

"No! This is wrong!" Chanyeol shook his head.

"I think it's better if we take a break." Miss Han interrupted. Looking at the commotion, it was better if they go for a break. She rang the bell installed on her desk as she called out for an hour-long break.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What's all this Mr. Leeutek?" Sehun asked as he ran back and forth within the office room of Leeteuk.

"They were aware of Chanyeol's crime." Leeteuk replied going through Baekhyun's file.

"How does it matter if they knew?" Heechul asked.

"It matters! They have come prepared. It was expected, Taejoon is not someone who will take a case with a loophole." Leeteuk stood up from his chair as he made his way to Baekhyun. He kneeled down next to Baekhyun. He slowly caressed Baekhyun's cheek.

"Baekhyun, how are you feeling?" Leeteuk asked out of concern. The fact that both the parties are putting serious allegations on each other means that the dispute can't be settled in the family court anymore. It will be sent to District Court.

"Fine." Baekhyun replied nervously. His eyes searched for Sehun. "Sehun," He called reaching his hand out for the said person. Sehun quickly took Baekhyun's soft hand in his calloused one and sat beside him.

"This is not good!" Leeteuk rose up from his place.

"What do you mean?" Heechul asked.

"Baekhyun is completely dependent on Sehun. Taejoon will surely use it against him." Leeteuk said as he picked up a file from his desk.

"But before all of it, we need Baekhyun's permission."

"For what?" Sehun asked.

"The allegation made by us doesn’t come under family court law, it comes under district court which means the matter won't be settled within four walls. It will be open for others to see and feast. Knowing that Baekhyun comes from a political family, it will grab unnecessary attention from media. I doubt Mr. Byun will agree to it."

"You are right." Mr. Byun's stern voice boomed into Leeutek's office as he stepped in with his guards.

"Hello, Mr. Byun, I was expecting you." Mr. Leeteuk bowed respectfully.

Baekhyun instead of greeting his father hid behind Sehun. Sehun too bowed his head slightly while squeezing Baekhyun's hand softly. Mr. Byun glanced at his son for few seconds before bringing his attention back to the lawyer.

"Mr. Leeteuk we are not filing any case against the Parks, please proceed with the procedure of a  peaceful divorce." Mr. Byun stated in an authoritarian way.

"What are you saying Mr. Byun? Baekhyun had been physical-"

"Doctor Heechul it's none of your concern!" Mr. Byun interrupted.

"Sir, please try to understand, Chanyeol should be punished for the crime he induced on Baekhyun!" Sehun requested. Ignoring the request, Mr. Byun kept staring at the lawyer for an affirmative answer.

"Mr. Byun, it's Baekhyun's decision to make." Leeteuk answered in a soft voice.

"Baekhyun is in no position to take a decision. He isn't normal." Mr. Byun stated firmly. Baekhyun had heard the sentence countless times from different people before but he felt utterly hurt when he heard the same sentence from his father. He wasn't normal. He was at fault.

His father considers him as someone who isn't normal.

"I am sorry to say this but it wasn't expected from you. He is your only son." Leeteuk expressed his disappointed opinion openly.

"Mr. Leeteuk, don't cross your limit. It's our family matter and the final decision lies in my hand." Mr. Byun raised his voice. Mr. Byun was the member of a leading party and their party was nominated for the upcoming election. Any wrong move will result in the failure of his party. Therefore, instead of getting justice to his only son, he chose to settle the dispute quietly. He stepped towards his son who was trembling in the arms of his best friend.

"Baekhyun you are coming with me. I will ask my guards to get your things from Sehun's house." Mr. Byun announced as he pulled Baekhyun away from Sehun.

"No, Baekhyun will not go anywhere!" Sehun retorted gripping Baekhyun's hand tightly. Mr. Byun frowned as he raised his eyebrow. With a gesture of his hand, he asked his guards to take Baekhyun away from Sehun. Sehun who wasn't ready to let go of Baekhyun, the latter pulled him back to his embrace before wrapping his arms around him safely. Baekhyun's body was trembling with fear. He was going through another panic attack. Tears started to stream down his face as his knees felt weak and he fell to the ground.

"Sehun…" Baekhyun uttered before giving into the darkness.


	10. Fall 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more laws, the less justice
> 
>             - Marcus Tullius Cicero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of traumatic past

"Sehun," Baekhyun's eyes flew open as he woke up with a sudden jerk. A thin sheen of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Hyun!" Sehun took Baekhyun in his arms. "Don't be scared. I am here." He assured him of his presence. It took Baekhyun a good few minutes to calm down. He breathed heavily in his best friend's arms. Once Baekhyun's breathing became normal, Sehun cupped the latter's face in his hands.

"Hyun, I need you to listen to me carefully." Sehun started. Baekhyun nodded his head in response.

"Hyun, I need you to be strong. Doctor Heechul and Mr. Leeteuk are here to help us... to help you but for that, we need your permission." Sehun said roaming his eyes towards the said people. Doctor Heechul and Baekhyun's lawyer Mr. Leeteuk were too present in the room.

"What... permission?" Baekhyun asked nervously not really knowing what to say or expect.

Mr. Byun agreed to Leeteuk’s request to file a complaint against Chanyeol and not to separate Baekhyun from Sehun. But everything has its price. He agreed but only after signing the paper of Disownment.

Through disownment, Mr. Byun made an announcement to the media that Byun Baekhyun his consanguineous child is no more part of the Byuns family. All the legal papers were presented in the court within a span of two hours.

Mr. Byun didn't even wait for Baekhyun to regain his consciousness. Therefore, he came prepared.

Baekhyun's name was all over the news. His image was displayed to the world to tarnish. All the newspapers and digital media sold the news like a hot bun.

Byun's only son has been disowned by his family.

Byun's disabled son disown by his family.

Byun Baekhyun accused of cheating on his husband.

Byun Baekhyun cheated on his husband, Park Chanyeol with his brother-in-law Park Sehun.

Byun Baekhyun brought disgrace to his highly reputed family by cheating on his husband.

Byun Baekhyun and Park Sehun caught leaving their shared apartment. They have been sharing an apartment for a while and one of his close friends disclosed that they have been sharing a room too.

 

Several pictures of Sehun and Baekhyun were published on the different means of media. All credits to Yoona's men.

 

 

Mr. Byun's statement in media.

"I, Mr. Byun EunJung is present hereby to announce the disownment of my son Byun Baekhyun. He is no more part of our family. He has brought nothing but shame to our family. I apologize to the Parks for going through such painful time. I hope you will understand the gravity of the situation and will not target my party for an unfortunate incident, Thank you."

After Chanyeol and Baekhyun's marriage, the Parks and the Byuns have collaborated on many business deals. Chanyeol was handling both Byun and Park corporations. Mr. Byun could let go of his son but not his son-in-law. His son-in-law was bringing name and fame to his company. Unlike his son who was a disabled, useless and bringing nothing but shame to the family. Just like, Baekhyun, Sehun was too disowned by the Parks. Although, it didn't matter to Sehun at all as even though Mr. Park disowned him his mother was still a Park as he didn't divorce her.

 

 

"Hyun, things will get ugly. You will be blamed for something you didn't do." Sehun explained.

"Baekhyun, it's good that you won't understand half of the terms but all I want is you to be strong and face everything without getting nervous!" Heechul added.

"Hyun, you are my strong baby, right?" Sehun asked caressing the latter's cheek. Baekhyun innocently nodded his head.

"You won't cry or give up right?" Sehun asked again. This time Baekhyun looked at him baffled.

"Hyun, answer me please!" Sehun's heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He wasn't sure how to announce Baekhyun's disownment news to him. How to tell him that he had been declared a cheater by his own father?

"Hun, you will be by my side?" Baekhyun asked taking Sehun's hand in his own.

"I will be Hyun. Till the end of the time" Sehun kissed Baekhyun's knuckles softly.

"I won't give up. I will be strong Hun." Baekhyun replied with a smile. Sehun gave a sweet peck on Baekhyun's forehead before taking him into a tight hug.

"Sehun, we are running out of time." Mr. Leeteuk spoke. The one hour break given to them was long over. But as Baekhyun was not in a condition to give his attendance to the court, the court exempted and gave him a day-long extension. The extension didn't go in favor of Baekhyun as everything was already in the news. And mostly it was against Baekhyun. Leeteuk needs to gather more information to present a strong case against the Parks and for that Baekhyun needs to open up and disclose every little detail about Chanyeol and his family.

 

Sehun untangled himself from Baekhyun's tight grip and sat at the end of the bed, giving Leeteuk space to confront Baekhyun. The allegation imposed on Baekhyun could be easily claimed falsely as Sehun wasn't there in Korea to bring any kind of dispute in Baekhyun and Chanyeol's married life. But to make the case more strong, Leeteuk asked Sehun to take Luhan's help. They needed Luhan's statement as Luhan was the one who shared an apartment with them. But only a few minutes before Luhan gave a statement to the media that Baekhyun and Sehun were not only sharing an apartment but a room as well. It all happened when Sehun refused to fulfill Luhan's request to go for a peaceful divorce. Not only that, but he also blackmailed Sehun to marry him for Baekhyun's betterment. Yoona enlightened Luhan's mind with such a crude idea.

What Luhan received in return was a hard slap on his face by his first love, Oh Sehun. With that slap, everything came to an end. The hope of living a love filled life with Sehun and the honor of being called Sehun's all came to an end. Just like a wounded animal, Luhan made an oath to destroy everything; most importantly destroy Baekhyun for stealing his love from him.

 

 

"Baekhyun, are you ready?" Leeteuk asked. Baekhyun looked at Sehun. Sehun gave him a slight nod.

"Yes" He replied.

"Baekhyun, why did you hurt yourself?" Leeteuk asked keeping that particular incident in mind which caused him to get admitted to the hospital.

Baekhyun fixed his eyes on his hands.

"I saw it on Television." He said keeping his eyes down.

"What did you see ?"

"The man was in pain, same as mine and he said... it will ease his pain..."

"What will ease his pain?"

"Cutting... he made a cut on his wrist and then he slept peacefully." Baekhyun spoke as he showed his hand to Leeteuk. His wrist had a faded mark of a stitch on it.

"Baekhyun, never try it again! It's not the solution to any problem!" Heechul interrupted. Baekhyun nodded his head not because he understood what Heechul wanted to convey but because it was painful and instead of sleeping peacefully he whimpered in an unbearable pain.

"Baekhyun, it was done by you? Chanyeol or anybody else didn't do it to you?" Leeteuk was a bit suspicious about Baekhyun's suicide attempt.

"Yes" Baekhyun replied. Leeteuk noted it on his notepad.

"Baekhyun, tomorrow you will be presented in the court and you will be asked about things you won't like but in any condition, you won't look at Sehun or seek for his help." Leeteuk ordered. Not liking Leeteuk's instruction, Baekhyun started to shake his head vigorously. He kept on mumbling incoherent words.

"Hyun-"

"No Sehun! You won't interrupt." Leeteuk voiced out loudly.

"Baekhyun, it's just for a day! If you successfully handled everything on your own, you will come out clean. You can start your life with Sehun after that." Leeteuk said in a tone softer than before.

"Just for a day?" Baekhyun asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Baekhyun! Tomorrow you will be neither a Park nor Byun. Tomorrow you will be Baekhyun." Leeteuk’s encouraging words rang in the latter's ear. Baekhyun nodded his head in agreement.

"Baekhyun, who's the Hyung you were talking about in your video?" Leeteuk and others present in the room already knew it was Luhan but just to confirm it, he asked again.

"Luhan Hyung" Baekhyun answered. Leeteuk nodded his head as he noted down something on his notepad again.

"Baekhyun, I know it will be disturbing but I want you to recall the incident again and tell me everything in detail." Leeteuk asked softly. Baekhyun's video confession could not be presented in the court as a proof as it wasn't recorded officially. Therefore Leeteuk needed to know about the incident again, more importantly, he wanted to know what happened after that night. Baekhyun attempted suicide after a week of that incident. What happened between the span of a week that Baekhyun ended up in the hospital.

Baekhyun took a deep breath before starting.

 

"I requested Hyung to take me to Sehun but he refused. He said I am being unfair to Chanyeol." Baekhyun’s eyes were fixed on the ground as he recalled everything.

"Hyung went out and then he came..." Baekhyun’s voice became shaky at the mere thought of Chanyeol.

"Speak up Baekhyun." Heechul encouraged him.

"He was crying... he said he wasn't aware that he was hurting me... He said he was drunk. He was sorry." Baekhyun said with a frown.

"You didn't like his sorry?" Leeteuk asked observing Baekhyun's facial expression.

"No!" The answer was loud and clear.

"Why?"

"He knew he was hurting me. I begged him to stop but he slapped me. He was not sorry!"

"What happened then?"

"He went back. They were discussing something in the living room. Yoona came after a few hours. They all were discussing something in the living room."

"What were they discussing?" Leeteuk asked.

"I don't know... I was too scared to step out of my room. But after some time they all went out." Baekhyun replied in a slightly cracking voice.

"Did Chanyeol stay for the night?"

"No, he came home the next morning. He gave me breakfast in the room."

"What about the maids?"

"She was on leave."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I asked Hyung he told me she was on leave." Baekhyun said in a bit irritated voice. Sehun scooted next to him and rubbed his back gently.

"What happened next?"

"Hyung came in the evening. He told me to accept Chanyeol's apology. I was not sure what to say so I just nodded my head. But then..." Slumping his shoulder, Baekhyun cried.

"Hyun," Sehun cradled Baekhyun in his arms.

"Then what?" Leeteuk asked incredulously.

"He asked me... to give Chanyeol a chance..."

"What chance?"

"A chance... to love me... and love him in return..." Baekhyun’s lips trembled.

"What do you mean? Baekhyun, be clear." Leeteuk asked as he creased his brows.

"Hyung told me it will be fun this time."

Sehun and Leeteuk looked at each other in confusion whereas Heechul’s heart skipped a beat as he understood what Baekhyun was trying to say.

"Baekhyun, how many times?" Heechul asked in a panic.

"Every night... until I cut myself..." Baekhyun spoke up as a ragged doll.

"Sick! They are sick bastards!" Heechul banged his fist on the nearby table as he spoke ill about them.

"Heechul, what's wrong?" Leeteuk asked. Sehun watched as Baekhyun stared at a blank space lifelessly. Heechul’s eyes brimmed with tears as he shook his head because he felt disgusted. He could not believe someone could go this low to hide their crime.

"Hyun, baby please tell me what did they do?" Sehun’s heartbeat rose dangerously.

"Hyung told me it will be fun... but Sehun... it wasn't... it was not at all fun... it hurt… but this time it hurt here." Baekhyun pointed his finger towards his heart.

"Hyun! What did they do?" Sehun shook the latter's shoulders as he pleaded with tears in his eyes.

After few minutes, Baekhyun broke the silence with the most hurtful revelation.

"Hyung left me in the room with him... Hyung said he will be waiting outside. After some time... Chanyeol came out of the restroom... in his bathrobe... I... shifted back on the bed... he started undressing me... I called for Hyung... but he didn't come... all I heard was Hyung telling me to love back Chanyeol. Then... Chanyeol... he said... he will be gentle... he was but... it was painful... his touch... it burnt on my skin... his sorry words... were acid to my ears... he made love to me again... and I cried again... He cried too... it was no fun... Hun... It was no fun. Sehun, I don't want to be loved... please don't love me." Baekhyun clutched his head as he shook it violently. Sehun's hands dropped to his side. He was broken.

Baekhyun was broken. Not only his heart but his soul was broken. Baekhyun was broken beyond repair.

Baekhyun was dying slowly on the inside. He kept silent and suffered alone.

Leeteuk didn't know what to do anymore. Chanyeol and his helpers had crossed every single line of cruelty. He didn't know how to bring justice to Baekhyun in the world where Law and Justice are not always same.

 

There is a point in which even Justice does injury.


	11. My Little Universe Who Holds My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may lack the proper courtroom scenes as I don't have a proper knowledge of legal terms. I did my own little research before writing this chapter. I am sorry if you don't find it professional enough, the Law is not my field. I tried my best to present the scenarios in the best possible way.

16 June 2022 (Five years later)

 

 

 

 

"Fuck!" Sehun groaned at the sensation of the older's heat restricting his shaft. He pulled out before sliding all the way back in, his thrust picking up the speed. He kissed his lover's neck leaving the visible mark for others to see. The older of the two clawed at him, leaving red marks down his toned shoulders. Sehun started to speed up as he began to feel the beginning of pleasure coiling low in his abdomen. The saccharine moans of his lover filled up their ever so peaceful shared bedroom. Sehun's thrusting got faster and rougher and he came with a loud groan as he painted his lover's walls with his cum.

 

 

 

 

Sehun dropped on the other side of the bed as he pulled his lover into his arms.

"I love you Sehun." The older spoke with a tired smile on his face.

"I love you too, Jongin." Sehun replied. He brushed his lips on the older's forehead and covered their naked bodies with a duvet.

"Sehun, Jiyeon" Jongin shifted in the bed to get off of it only to be pulled back by Sehun.

"I will go and check on her." He said with a warm smile. Jongin quietly nodded his head. He closed his eyes slowly drifting into the deep slumber.

 

Sehun picked up his trousers from the floor and slipped into it, before making his way to their daughter Jiyeon's room, which was a few steps away from the master bedroom. He twisted the knob of Jiyeon's room slowly and peeked inside only to find her slumbering tranquilly with a thumb in her mouth.

Jiyeon was Jongin's five years old daughter with his first wife. After their separation, Jongin took the custody of his beloved daughter as Jiyeon's mother and Jongin's wife, Hawoeen was not in a position to provide a decent life to their daughter.

 

After ascertaining that Jiyeon's was having her beauty sleep, Sehun made his way to another room of the house. He quietly twisted the knob of the door only to find it locked. A rush of panic ran through his veins as he rushed to his study room to get the master key.

A locked room was never a good news to him.

After few minutes, Sehun managed to get the room unlocked. With cumbersomely hefty steps, he headed into the room. He switched on the lights, mentally praying not to witness something like what he had witnessed three months before. As the light flooded into the room, brightening up every corner of the dark room, Sehun sighed in relief.

A small frame was curled on the bed with a duvet safely tugged around him, just the way Sehun arranged it before calling it a night and heading back to his room.

'The door must have got locked automatically.' He thought.

Sehun slowly trudged toward the petite frame and sat adjacently to him. He gently brushed the fringes away from the older's serene face and placed a saccharine peck on his forehead.

"Good night, Hyun" He raised up the duvet to the older's chin and left the room, not before leaving another peck on his cheek.

 

Instead of going back to his room, Sehun took out some beer cans from the fridge and plopped on the couch with a thud. He took a swig from the can as he reflected back on the painful memories of his past... their past. Before he could reach for his second can, a sturdy hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sehun," Jongin gave a worried look to his lover.

"I am fine." Sehun replied with a tired smile.

"I know you are not!" Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun's unclad torso. He rested his chin on Sehun's broad shoulder.

"Is it so obvious?" Sehun chuckled. Jongin hummed in response.

"I am sorry." Jongin need not to ask Sehun what was he sorry for? He knew it was the time of the year when Sehun always gets anxious. Sehun's built-up frustration did not go unnoticed by Jongin during their lovemaking session. Sehun rarely gets rough when it comes to lovemaking and it only happens when he had something to worry about. This particular time of the year always leaves Sehun fretful.

"Don't be, I understand." Jongin left a sweet peck on his boyfriend's cheek.

 

Jongin was Sehun's secretary before he started dating him a year ago. It all started when Sehun asked him to look after Baekhyun when he left the country for a business trip. A week-long stay, away from Baekhyun was nothing but a nerve wrecking experience for Sehun. He made sure to call Jongin every now and then to keep a proper check on him. Much to Sehun's surprise, he returned back to meet the smiling face of his dear Baekhyun. Baekhyun was there with Jongin and Jiyeon to pick him from the airport. The sight of Baekhyun carrying a little life in his arms who was all giggly and chirpy in the latter's embrace made Sehun's heart swelled with ecstasy. Only Sehun knew how much he dreamt of that smile to return back to Baekhyun's innocent face.

 

After that day, Jongin became the regular visitor of Oh's residence. Jongin and his daughter brought a new ray of hope in both Sehun and Baekhyun's life. Slowly and steadily Jongin made his way to Sehun's heart who always yearned for Baekhyun's love. Somewhere Sehun knew Baekhyun will never be able to fall in love again. Sehun was fine with it. He was more than happy to have Baekhyun by his side... alive.

 

Even after five years of the incident, Baekhyun was suicidal. He endeavoured to commit suicide numerous times.

 

 

 

 

The morning at Oh's residence was now more genial and bright in comparison to the dull morning that they had a few months ago. Jongin and his daughter's presence had lightened up the environment for the two sulking souls. It was a change that both Sehun and Baekhyun accepted wholeheartedly. The kitchen was filled with the noise of crackling of eggs and bacon on the stove with Jongin's humming in the background. Jiyeon and Baekhyun's melodious laughter filled up the room. The sight was too beautiful to be real. Sehun lovingly admired the smile donned by Baekhyun. It was different. Baekhyun's smile was no more forced but rather it seemed genuine. Sehun fetched his phone from his pocket and clicked the picture of his first love smiling affectionately with his boyfriend and the latter’s daughter in the background. This was now Oh Sehun's life. The people in the picture makes his life complete and worth living. After that incident, Sehun lost all hope for himself and Baekhyun. If not for Jongin, they would have never made it out of the darkness they were indulged in.

 

 

"Did you remind him?" Jongin asked as he fixed his lover's tie.

"Not yet." Sehun said timidly.

"Sehun, baby it will be different this year. Trust me." Jongin said as he wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck.

"I am not sure." Sehun replied as he turned his gaze away.

"Then let me do it for you!" Jongin said with a heartwarming smile.

"Jong-"

"Shh! Let me try." Jongin insisted. Sehun could only hum in response.

 

 

 

 

Jongin, Jiyeon, and Baekhyun joined Sehun in his car. Jongin joined Sehun on the front seat whereas Baekhyun sat behind with Jiyeon. Baekhyun safely tightened up the seatbelt around Jiyeon. Sehun could only smile at Baekhyun's sweet gesture. In a span of few months, Baekhyun grew close to Jiyeon. He was practically raising up the kid. Even Jiyeon was fond of her Baekhyun Oppa. She was affixed to the latter's hip.

"Where are we going?" Jiyeon chirped ever so brightly.

"We are going to meet an old friend of Baekhyun oppa." Jongin replied to his baby doll. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow at the mention of his name and an old friend in the same sentence. It didn't take him much time to realise that they were going to visit someone from the past. Same past that brought nothing but suffering. Sehun glanced at him and noticed the distressed look on the older's face.

"Hyun, we can drop-"

"I want to meet him." Baekhyun stated firmly. Sehun was amused at Baekhyun's firm reply. He looked at his boyfriend who simply gave a slight nod, more like telling him that everything was fine.

 

 

After a twenty minutes ride, Sehun parked his car in front of a building. Sehun quickly unbuckled his seat belt and got off the car. He opened the passenger door "Hyun, come!" He called.

Baekhyun breathed heavily before getting out of the car. It was always difficult for him to face it. But today he was feeling better. He didn't have any panic attack or fits. He was boldly facing everything, unlike his previous four visits. Jongin stayed behind with his daughter, respecting his boyfriend and Baekhyun's privacy.

 

Sehun and Baekhyun walked in together with their hands interlinked. Sehun gave a slight squeeze to Baekhyun's hand as they stepped into the familiar room.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun spoke as fresh hot tears streamed down through his pale cheeks. Even after five years, he felt the same pain and guilt whenever his eyes met with Luhan's smiling portrayed at the crematorium. The smiling face of Luhan in their group photo which was displayed on the shelf always reminded him of the time when everything was pure and blissful. The time when they were together.

 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, keeping him steady as his knees felt weak.

"I miss you." Baekhyun sobbed in Sehun's arms. That is how pure Baekhyun’s love was for Luhan. Even after everything that Luhan did to him, Baekhyun never blamed him. He never accused him. Even in the court, Baekhyun didn't speak a word against his Hyung.

The guilt and remorse of doing something this evil to his baby like brother Baekhyun, killed Luhan from the inside. Three months after the final hearing of the court, Luhan was found unconscious in his apartment by his maid. The empty bottle of sleeping pills rolled around his lifeless body. He was brought to the hospital dead. There was no way doctor could retrieve life in his lifeless body.

The news brought a plethora of emotions for both Sehun and Baekhyun with it. Sehun felt bad for his long lost friend whereas Baekhyun... he was devastated. He saved his Hyung from possible imprisonment only to let him die by his own hand. Baekhyun went mute after that incident. It took him one whole year to speak up again. And the first thing he spoke after a year of silence was a request to visit Luhan's crematorium. The visit to Luhan's crematorium always brought pain to Baekhyun's already wounded heart. But Just like a ritual, he performed it every year. Even though, he knew he would suffer.

                                                                                                 

 

Sehun placed a small bouquet on the mirror of Luhan's shelf and left the place with sobbing Baekhyun in his arms. He buckled up Baekhyun safely in his seat and drove to the nearby beach. Jiyeon was strictly instructed by Jongin not to bother Baekhyun with her questionnaire session. She softly placed her hand on her Baekhyun Oppa’s hand. It was her way of telling her Oppa that everything was fine. Baekhyun with his tear-stained face smiled at the little angel. Jongin could only smile at his precious daughter. She was a light, that Baekhyun needed badly in his life.

 

 

Sehun parked his car in the parking lot of the beach whereas Baekhyun paddled his way into the beach with Jiyeon in his arms. Jongin trailed behind them with a picnic basket and mat in his hand. It was a routine added by Jongin to Oh's dull life. A weekend at the beach was a must.

 

 

Baekhyun helped Jiyeon in making her own sand castle. Whereas Sehun and Jongin sat under the tree and watched them lovingly.

"He was better today." Sehun said recalling their previous visits to the crematorium. Though it took almost five years for Baekhyun to get over the incident, he was relatively doing better than before. His previous visits to the crematorium always landed him up in the hospital.

"He is really strong." Jogin replied. He leaned back on his lover's chest. Park and Byun's case was one of the high profile cases that buzzed over Korean television for almost a year. The news of the suicide of one of the suspected culprit worked like a fuel to fire. Almost every Korean citizen knew about it. Jongin was no exception. Just like any other, Korean citizen, he too knew every little detail about the case.

"Yes, he is." Sehun said as he tautly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I hope I am not disturbing your sweet moment." Sehun raised his head to meet up the familiar face.

"No, not at all." Jongin replied on behalf of his boyfriend who was flustered with the sudden encounter with the doctor, Doctor Heechul.

"Hello, Jongin," Dr. Heechul greeted politely.

"Hello, doc." Jongin greeted back as he made some space for the doctor to join them.

"Hello, Doctor," Sehun greeted with his red cheeks. Sehun was never sure about dating Jongin, though the latter was nothing but unconditionally sweet to him and Baekhyun. It was Heechul who forced him to give Jongin a chance. Heechul being a psychiatrist could easily judge the mental trauma Sehun was going through. If it was difficult for Baekhyun then it was no less for Sehun. He lost his mother during this whole fiasco.

 

It was raining heavily when Mrs. Jiwoo raced out of her house (Park's residence) after a heated quarrel with her husband. Even after a year of that incident, things were never the same between Jiwoo and Mr. Park. Their relationship was on the rock.

Everything was drenched by the rain that poured to the earth, mercilessly. Jiwoo's blurry eyes and heavy pitpat on her car's window made the visibility zero. Which ultimately resulted in her losing control over her car and crashing it into the nearby lamp post. The crash was itself really impactful and the fact that she wasn't wearing a seatbelt at that moment, led her to an end. She died on the spot.

 

Within a span of a year, Sehun and Baekhyun lost two dear ones. Baekhyun who was still coping with Luhan's sudden death slumped into darkness. The nightmares of losing the loved ones haunted him every night. Sehun too was slowly drifting into the black hole.

Jongin who was also heartbroken after the separation from his wife found his tranquillity in Sehun. with the thought of 'Two broken hearts find each other and then they heal each other' Heechul recommended Sehun to give Jongin a chance.

Jongin without fail courted Sehun's heart for four whole years. It was a few months back when Sehun accepted his love. Jongin was not a fool to understand the reason behind Sehun's sudden change of heart. It was Baekhyun. It had always been Baekhyun.

 

The visible improvement in Baekhyun's condition didn't go unnoticed by Sehun. Baekhyun was reviving his life in the presence of Jiyeon. It was difficult for Sehun to accept how a five-year-old can be the reason for one's improvement. But then Heechul explained to him the psychic logic behind Baekhyun's unconscious mind. Baekhyun loved Jiyeon the way he wanted to be loved. He pampered Jiyeon the way he wanted to be pampered. Therefore Jiyeon was a way to repose Baekhyun's inner storm. By loving and protecting Jiyeon, Baekhyun was protecting himself. He was living his life in the form of Jiyeon's.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Sehun asked.

"I am here with my family." Heechul said as he pointed his finger towards a lady playing with a little boy.

"Is he your son?" Sehun asked.

"Yes, my son, Hyeon." Heechul replied with a proud smile. Sehun hummed in response. His eyes fixed on Baekhyun who had now joined Hyeon and his mother for making another bigger castle.

"Sehun, I wanted to ask you something. I know this isn't the right time but yesterday again it was in the news. In any way did-"

"He didn't see it." Sehun replied immediately.

"Okay." That's all Heechul could say. He wasn't sure whether he should pick on the topic or not. After a torturing few minutes, Heechul spoke again.

"Did he try again?" Heechul asked nervously.

"No, he is doing better." Sehun answered.

Sehun clearly knows what Heechul was indicating on, Baekhyun's suicide attempts. The last time when Baekhyun tried something as painful as cutting himself after that incident was three months back. It was after that, Sehun requested Jongin to move in with him so that in his absence Jongin could look after him. Also moving in meant, Jiyeon will be twenty-four seven present with Baekhyun to distract him from his suicidal thoughts.

 

The thing or more precisely news that triggered Baekhyun's suicidal attempt was once again back on the Korean television. Three months before Baekhyun's main culprit and Park's only son returned back to Korea. He returned to his homeland after five years. Chanyeol's return was all over the news. It was in the newspapers and digital media as well. There was no way that it could be kept hidden from Baekhyun. Eventually, he found out and then did something that wrecked Sehun beyond imagination. Sehun was welcomed home with the bloodied wrist of Baekhyun, lying unconscious on the floor, god knows for how long.

 

 

 

Now after three months, Park Chanyeol was again gracing every news channel with his act of charity and generosity. According to the sources, Park Chanyeol was reflecting on his heinous act performed against his ex-husband by doing numerous charity works. Sehun could only scoff at such news. After destroying almost everyone's life, such act of kindness seems nothing to him. And there is no way Oh Sehun would ever forgive Park Chanyeol.

 

 

"We have come so far." Heechul said absently. More likely, recollecting the memories of the past. Sehun hummed in response.

"It seems like it happened yesterday." Heechul drowned in the ocean of not so generous memories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

15 December 2017

Court Trial (Day 1)

The maid accepted her crime and punishment in terms of fine.

 

"What was the name of the maid working in your house Mr. Chanyeol?" Leeteuk asked as he stepped forward.

"I don't know." Chanyeol replied.

"How come you don't know the name of your employee?"

"I didn't hire her and her working time didn't clash with mine." Chanyeol replied reluctantly.

"Who hired her?"

"Noona."

"We need name Mr. Chanyeol."

"Park Yoona, my elder sister." Yoona fiddled on her seat nervously. She paid the maid to keep her mouth shut but little did she know that Sehun paid her more to speak the truth. It was just like giving them the dose of their own medicine.

"Thank you, Mr. Chanyeol." Leeteuk said as he gave his attention back to the judge.

"So, as I was saying, Mr. Chanyeol never paid attention to Baekhyun and his health. His main motive was to inherit Baekhyun's never-ending wealth. This also proves that Miss. Yoona was the one who hired a maid to harass Baekhyun mentally. She was the one who asked her to change Baekhyun's medicine." Leeteuk spoke in a firm voice.

"I object!" Taejoon interrupted. With a slight nod, Judge asked Taejoon to proceed with his objection.

"How are we sure that the maid is speaking the truth. She may speak under the influence of money." Taejoon suggested.

"Oh in that case then isn't your party strong enough to pay her more. And for your kind information, Baekhyun is no more a part of the Byun's. He doesn’t have the money or power to do any of it, unlike the Parks."

"He has Sehun, his current lover." Taejoon smirked.

"If I am not wrong, Sehun too have been disowned by the Parks." Now it was Leeteuk's turn to scoff. The hole disownment thing worked in favour of Sehun and Baekhyun.

"Even if my client committed something as petty as changing medicine, it doesn’t prove the fact that he committed rape on Baekhyun." Taejoon quickly changed the topic.

"No, it doesn’t prove it directly but indirectly it is related to it. Chanyeol never loved Baekhyun. And to have something as intimate as sex the two involved should be in love."

"Mr. Leeteuk, no one is interested here in listening to your rant about love." Taejoon said with sarcasm.

"As you wish, though it was for free." Leeteuk smirked.

"You-"

"Your honor, my point is that to have a physical relationship with someone, it becomes necessary for the word of love to blossom between two. If not that, at least they should mutually agree on it. But it wasn't like that between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol forced himself on Baekhyun! He 'made love' to Baekhyun against his will."

"I repeat again Baekhyun isn't normal to differentiate between consexual sex and marital rape." Taejoon stated firmly.

"It wasn't 'ganggan'!" Taejoon emphasised the last word. In Korean dictionary, the word for rape 'ganggan' was defined specifically as a forcible form of non-marital intercourse.

"I guess you know what 'ganggan' means?" Taejoon asked with his smug smile.

"I know Mr. Choi but I guess you don't know that we live in the twenty-first century and our laws have changed and made sustainable. We aren't following old Korean customs where rape was considered only when it was conducted before marriage." Leeteuk replied with a disgusted expression.

"We have graduated from the same law school, Mr. Leeteuk." It was more like Taejoon taunting Leeteuk for his statement.

"Marital rape needs to be tested on the basis of violence induced on the victim as it could be easily mistaken as sex with consent and no such point was raised in Baekhyun's medical report. In fact, he was admitted to the hospital because of his suicide attempt." He continued.

"Reports were forged!" Leeteuk claimed.

"Just like the maid's testimony?" Taejoon smirked.

"You are mixing two different things together! You are manipulating things!" Leeteuk complained.

"That's our job." Taejoon replied nonchalantly.

"Mr. Taejoon, respect the dignity of the court!" The judge ordered sternly.

Taejoon gave a slight apologetic bow and went back to his seat.

"After hearing both sides, the court comes to the conclusion of imposing a fine on Mrs. Hunbul (Baekhyun's maid) for her inhuman act against Mr. Baekhyun but the role of Mr. Chanyeol in a change of medicine is still unclear therefore no action will be taken against him. The court is adjourned for today." The judge announced before leaving the courtroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

2 January 2018

Court Trial Day 2

Yoona was imposed with six months imprisonment under the legal right of disabled. She was judged under the law of assaulting the disabled.

 

"The evidence provided by the prosecutor Mr. Leeteuk and the testimonial submitted by the maid is enough to prove Miss. Park Yoona guilty of her crime. Therefore court imposes six months of imprisonment on her under the law of assaulting the disabled." The judge announced.

Yoona burst into tears as she begged Baekhyun to take back all his allegation imposed on her. She pitifully begged his father to save her from never-ending humiliation.

The humiliation of coming into the eyes of media for such crime will crash her dream of becoming a successful entrepreneur of Korea. But nobody came to her rescue, just like Baekhyun she thrashed, cried and begged vigorously only to be left unheard.

 

 

 

 

6 February 2018

Court Trial Day 3

 

"Mr. Leeteuk, this court can't proceed further if you don't allow your client to appear for interrogation." The judge stated.

As per now, Leeteuk's prosecution had got justice to Baekhyun in almost all the allegations imposed by both the parties but they were still lacking in one field, Marital rape. As Sehun was adamant about not letting Baekhyun get interrogated by Taejoon. Whereas Taejoon was waiting for it since day one.

Taejoon’s claim of declaring Baekhyun a cheater was surpassed by the solid proofs provided by Leeteuk in the court. Baekhyun was falsely accused of cheating as Sehun had left him before his marriage and went to the states. Therefore, Sehun was only Baekhyun's close friend who was helping the latter to go through this difficult time.

 

Somewhere Heechul agreed with Sehun's request of not letting Baekhyun get interrogated by Taejoon as it would badly affect Baekhyun's mental state. They all knew what Taejoon was capable of.

 

"I am sorry but my client's mental state doesn't allow me to do so." Leeteuk said in an apologetic tone.

Taejoon scoffed. "Your client is capable enough to speak against cheating and other crimes imposed on him." He stated sarcastically.

"Your Honor, I request you to consider Baekhyun's mental state and punish his criminal." Leeteuk requested.

"We need proof Mr. Leeteuk. Your client is putting serious allegation on Mr. Chanyeol. We can't ignore the gravity of the situation." The judge replied.

"And we can't deny the fact that Baekhyun has changed his statement!" The judge said sternly.

In his first testimony which Baekhyun gave in the presence of officials, he blamed both Luhan and Chanyeol for his current situation, thanks to Sehun's feeding. Sehun convinced Baekhyun that Luhan was as guilty as Chanyeol was but later on in the court, Baekhyun denied and refused to speak against his Hyung, Luhan. He felt as if he was betraying his Hyung. He had seen Yoona crying in court a few weeks before and begging for forgiveness. He didn't want it to be repeated especially with Hyung who did nothing but helped him in treating his wounds made by Chanyeol on him. Luhan never hurt him physically. Baekhyun was too innocent to realise that Luhan had never hurt him physically but he did hurt him mentally.

"Your Honor, Baekhyun has a really fragile-"

"He is abnormal! He is mentally sick and it is medically proven!" Taejoon interrupted.

"Mr. Choi!" Leeteuk raised his voice.

"Stop wasting the court’s time! And just let me do my job. If you are so diligent about saving your client’s mental state why don't you revoke your case!" Taejoon suggested.

"No, never! We won't let this happen. Mr. Chanyeol will pay for his crime."

During the whole sessions and different hearing of courts, Chanyeol sat there like a ragged doll and answered only if required. He was just like a puppet in the hands of his father. After all, both the Parks and the Byuns companies’ reputation was at stake. It seemed that the Byuns disowned their only child for nothing.

"Mr. Leeteuk you have a week, either ask your client to speak up or we will dismiss the case." The court ordered before adjourning the court for today.

 

 

Baekhyun may have got justice in the name of Yoona and maid's hearing but the major justice was still at stake. The main culprit was still free to roam.

After discussing everything thoroughly, Sehun and Heechul decided to proceed with court's instruction. Baekhyun will be presented in the court with the view of getting interrogated by Taejoon. Little did they know, it would become the biggest mistake of their lives as it will leave a never fading scar on Baekhyun's heart.

 

 

 

 

 

15 February 2018

Final Hearing Day

 

"Mr. Baekhyun, what exactly happened on the night of 27th November?" Taejoon started his interrogation.

Baekhyun nervously disclosed the incident in front of everyone. The people present in the room were shocked to hear his revelation. Baekhyun seemed so vulnerable while speaking about the incident that it melted even the Judge's heart but the law doesn't work on emotions. It needs evidence.

"So, you are saying that Chanyeol tied you to the bedpost against your will and forced himself on you?" Taejoon asked again.

Baekhyun simply nodded his head nervously. His body trembled with fear. Chanyeol was right in front of him. It took everything for Sehun to stop himself from approaching Baekhyun. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Do you know how sex is done?" Taejoon asked.

Baekhyun shook his head.

"Use words Mr. Baekhyun!" Taejoon deliberately raised his voice. Baekhyun flinched at the lawyer's tone.

"Tae-"

"You are not supposed to interrupt!" Taejoon raised his hand cutting off Leeteuk's words.

"Speak up!" He said sternly.

"NO!" Baekhyun yelled. It was a reflex of action.

"You do have a tongue." Taejoon smirked.

"So, when you don't know how sex is done, how can you differentiate between sex and rape?" Taejoon stated as the matter of fact.

"Chanyeol should have considered your mental condition and should not have initiated such thing right?" Taejoon asked.

"Ye…s" Baekhyun stuttered. Leeteuk shook his head in disbelief. Taejoon was playing dirty.

"Right, it's completely Chanyeol's mistake. He should not have touched you. Isn't it Mr. Baekhyun?"

"Ye..s.."

"I agree! Baekhyun, why did you marry Chanyeol?"

"I…lo- liked him.." Baekhyun replied nervously.

"He liked you too?"

"Y..es.."

"So, what you are trying to say is that you loved Chanyeol but you didn't want him to touch you!" Taejoon said.

Baekhyun who wasn't understanding the real meaning behind Taejoon's words nodded his head in agreement.

"Your Honor, Mr. Baekhyun married Mr. Chanyeol because of love but he didn't want to have any physical relationship with his husband. What did he think? That Chanyeol was a man without needs? I am sorry but his twisted meaning of love could not be a valid reason to stop my client from having a physical relationship with his own husband!" Taejoon stated with a displeased look.

"I agree, Chanyeol was a bit rough but this is how our current generation works. They are into BDSM! I believe everyone present here must have watched Fifty Shades of Grey." Taejoon directed his attention to the people sitting in the court with a smug smile. People in the court smiled at the mention of a familiar movie name.

"Mr. Baekhyun have you seen it?" Taejoon darted his attention back to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun who was lost in his own world stuttered at Taejoon's question.

"W...hat?"

"BDSM related videos?"

Thanks to Luhan, the word wasn't foreign to Baekhyun anymore. He again nodded his head in agreement.

"Interesting! So, what do people exactly do in such videos?" Taejoon asked oh so innocently.

Baekhyun kept mum as the blurry flashes of such videos crossed his mind.

"Mr. Baekhyun answer me!"

Baekhyun didn't bother to reply as he was sinking back into his own world. His eyes darted at the blank space. He was spacing out. Something that Baekhyun did when he wanted to shut his mind.

"Stop wasting the court's time!" Taejoon raised his voice.

"People loved each other in the video!" Baekhyun yelled. Again it was a reflex of action.

Taejoon smirked as he knew he was just a step behind from winning the most anticipated case of the century.

"Loved? Nice choice of words." Taejoon stated.

"I want you to be more precise Mr. Baekhyun. What exactly they do in such videos?" He continued.

"Answer me!" He yelled again.

"They loved and asked for more, just the way Chanyeol loved me! They loved and loved but I don't want to be loved. I don't want to be touched. Not even gently. It hurt even when Chanyeol was gentle-"

"Baekhyun, shh, don't-"

"Let him speak Mr. Leeteuk!" Taejoon interrupted and encouraged Baekhyun to pour his heart out.

"Chanyeol was gentle?" Taejoon asked.

"Yes, but I didn't like it. I don't want to be touched. I don't want anybody to love me! You know why? Because I am not made for love! I am designed to be alone. I am not normal. The fault is in me not in Chanyeol." He whispered the last sentence.

"What? What did you say Mr. Baekhyun? Can you please be clear?" Taejoon heard it but wanted it to be loud and clear for others to listen.

Baekhyun stood there like a lifeless marionette.

"No... Hyun... No…" Tears streamed down through Sehun's cheek as he uttered the words. This was not supposed to happen. Baekhyun was unconsciously saving Chanyeol from his punishment.

"Speak up!" Taejoon demanded.

"Your Honor, please ask Mr. Choi to stop. Baekhyun does not know what he is saying. He isn't in the right state of mind!" Leeteuk pleaded.

"Mr. Leeteuk, will you please stop interrupting me?" Taejoon opposed sternly.

"Mr. Leeteuk, please maintain the court's dignity!" The judge spoke austerely. Leeteuk could only bow down his head in response.

"Mr. Baekhyun, mind repeating your words?" Taejoon started again.

"Baekhyun!" Taejoon howled.

Being the inconsiderate person Taejoon was, he knew yelling at a mentally disordered person could make his work easy. He was using Baekhyun's weakness against him.

"It was my fault!" Baekhyun yelled back. Taejoon's smirk never left his face whereas Baekhyun slumped to the ground crying bitterly. His whole body trembled in fear.

"Yes, Mr. Baekhyun, it was all your fault! You-"

"Taejoon, stop please he is sick-" Taejoon raised his hand cutting off Leeteuk's plea to stop. Heechul rushed to Baekhyun only to be stopped by officers present in the court.

"You were always at fault! How can you expect my client to love you without being intimate with you? He isn't a saint. He is a normal human being. A man with needs. If you were not ready for it you should not have agreed to marry him. As per my knowledge, you weren't forced into marriage with my client. It wasn't my client's mistake to initiate physical intimacy with you. It's normal for people to be intimate in love. The only thing that wasn't normal was a person like you to get married to Chanyeol. He didn't deserve you. He suffered. He suffered because of you!" Taejoon kept his point firmly. He was loud and clear.

"The one who should be punished is you not my client. You should be fine for defaming his reputation! Your Honor-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Leeteuk yelled in agony.

"Mr. Leete-"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You are blaming a disabled man for something he didn't do! What kind of human being does that? Just because we don't have any medical report to claim Chanyeol's crime it doesn’t mean he is innocent."

"It does. This is a court of Law, Mr. Leeteuk not a court of justice." Taejoon replied nonchalantly. The other attendees present at the court could only dip their head in disappointment. It may be a bitter truth but nobody can deny the fact that law doesn’t work on assumptions; it works on evidence which Baekhyun and his lawyer were not in the position to present any. They didn't have any written report of the crime induced by Chanyeol on Baekhyun.

"I am sorry Mr. Leeteuk but you need to present solid evidence in the court." The judge announced. Leeteuk stared at the trembling figure of Baekhyun for a while. Was it even worth it? His mind was flooded with such thoughts. Even if he asked for more time was it even worth it? Was Baekhyun in a position to fight for his right? Will Baekhyun be able to dodge the allegations imposed by Taejoon? The only answer that came running through his mind was a loud and clear No. He won't. And it will surely backfire on Baekhyun. Taejoon may impose the case of defamation against Baekhyun and if it is not the case, the whole fiasco will certainly effect Baekhyun's mental state. Maybe after today, Baekhyun may not be able to live a normal life.

 

"Mr. Leeteuk" The judge called for the said man.

"Your Honor, we are sorry but we don't have any solid proof."

"Leeteuk! we can search for it. Your Honor, please give us more time." Sehun interrupted.

"Mr. Oh, let your lawyer do all the talking!" The judge voiced out sternly.

"But this-"

"Sehun, it's not worth it. They will rip Baekhyun's innocence apart." Leeteuk said looking at Chanyeol and his lawyer.

"Justice delayed is justice denied." Leeteuk continued.

"We can't drag it anymore. Baekhyun will be left with nothing." Leeteuk stepped towards the said man. He took Baekhyun in a side hug and rubbed his arms in a soothing manner.

"Baekhyun's case only throws light on the certitude that failure to criminalise marital rape is just a way of encouraging violence on one's partner that is not legal but socially acceptable." Leeteuk said in an apologetic tone embracing Baekhyun tightly in his arms.

"Mr. Leeteuk, stop wasting the court's time with your emotional speech." Taejoon shrugged.

Leeteuk didn't even bother to reply back to his rival. He gave his full attention and whispered near Baekhyun's ear.

"I hope you will forgive me for what I am going to do, but trust me, my boy, it's better for you." Leeteuk spoke politely.

"Your Honor, I on behalf of my client will accept that we lack proper evidence. We will go with your decision. We don't want any extension in date."

"Leeteuk!" Heechul grabbed fuming Sehun's hand.

"Trust him! He is doing what is best for Baekhyun." Heechul told Sehun. He made him sit on the bench. Sehun dipped his head in disappointment. They lost.

"Are you sure Mr. Leeteuk?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor. I as a lawyer failed my client in criminalising the crime induced on him. The lack of evidence worked in the favor of the defence. It is almost like saying that marriage comes with the license to rape." Leeteuk stated as the matter of fact.

Taejoon scoffed at Leeteuk baseless statement.

Leeteuk's statement wasn't baseless. Baseless was the law that only brought misery to an already miserable life of Baekhyun.

 

The court announced the verdict in the favour of Chanyeol.

On the request of Chanyeol, his lawyer dismissed the case file against Baekhyun reflecting his doubtful character.

Chanyeol signed the divorce paper on peaceful terms. There was no point of reconciliation, so the papers were signed immediately. Chanyeol provided Baekhyun with the legal alimony which Sehun refused to accept but was denied on the legal ground.

 

Chanyeol was imposed with a heavy fine under the matter of change in medicine. He accepted his crime of being aware of the change in Baekhyun's medicine. He was found guilty of domestic violence too. But the fact that Domestic Violence in South Korea is seen as a private matter and not something the law enforcement should deal with, he was charged with the minimal fine. Though the laws were modified in a span of few years, still the current law didn't work in favor of Baekhyun as Chanyeol just undergone 20 to 40 hours of counseling in the Family Violence counseling center followed by 8 to 16 hours of education at the Probation Office.

 

Right after the final hearing, Chanyeol left the country to look after overseas affairs of the Parks and Byun's corporation. It was his way of running away from his guilty conscience.

 

 

The whole fiasco didn't bring any positive change in Baekhyun's vulnerable life. It affected him adversely. Baekhyun was sent to a rehabilitation centre for a year. It was a tough decision for Sehun but it was something Baekhyun needed the most, especially after Luhan's suicide.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

17.06.2022

Present Day

"How is Mr. Leeteuk?" Sehun asked. Jongin placed the lunch on the mat and called the kids and Baekhyun to join them for it. Heechul's wife joined them with her picnic basket to share lunch with them.

"He is doing well. He had been dating his fellow professor." Heechul teased. Baekhyun's case was the last case on the graph of Leeteuk's ten years long career. Instead of carrying on his career he chose to work as a professor in the law school. Baekhyun's case left a huge impact on Leeteuk's life. Somewhere deep down he blamed himself for Baekhyun's loss. It took Sehun two years to forgive Leeteuk for his act of giving up on Baekhyun's case. Now when Sehun looks back at that time, he understands and can relate to Leeteuk's decision. Maybe someday Chanyeol will pay for his crime, if not by law then by nature. He will receive his punishment.

 

 

Little did they know, Chanyeol was actually serving his punishment. Chanyeol was on medication. Slowly, he was losing his sanity. Not even a day had passed in Chanyeol's life when he slept peacefully. He was having nightmares just like Baekhyun. He came back to Korea not because of business but because of guilt that never left him not even for a second. Just like a shadow, he kept a close check on Baekhyun's improvement.

 

Just like any other day, Chanyeol stood a little far away from the happy crowd, watching every move of them, silently capturing his husband's every little move at the back of his mind.

A small smile appeared on his face when a melodious laugh of Baekhyun reached his ear.

"I am sorry Baekhyun." He whispered.

His mind was always clouded with certain possibilities. What if he would have accepted his crime? What if he had been a man enough to accept the harm he induced on his ex-husband? What and ifs were always in his mind. At the back of his mind, he knew Baekhyun was worth the fight. The fight against his father which he failed to accomplish.

His little trip back to Korea during his stay in the States always brought him close to Baekhyun. His quiet and unheard visits led him to his ex-husband. He was there when Baekhyun was staying in the rehabilitation center. He was there to keep a close check on his improvement. He was there when he visited Luhan's crematorium for the first time. He was there when Baekhyun visited Sehun's mom funeral. He was everywhere. Just like a shadow, he was everywhere.

 

"You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you. That's where I will be waiting." Chanyeol spoke in a low voice. Not romantically but Chanyeol has developed feelings for Baekhyun. He had the same feelings that Baekhyun had for Jiyeon. The feeling to protect the fragile one.

Baekhyun turned his head in Chanyeol's direction, only to meet with a blank space. He could smell the same cologne. The one he smelled during his stay at the rehabilitation center. The one he smelled at the crematorium. It was everywhere.

 

"Hyun," Sehun’s voice brought Baekhyun from his thoughts. He looked at his best friend.

"Eat this!" Sehun placed Baekhyun's favorite egg roll on his plate. Baekhyun smiled and took a bite.

"Baek Oppa aaaa" Jiyeon opened her mouth wide, gesturing her oppa to feed her. Baekhyun smiled at her and fed her with small bites. He stroked her cheeks gently. This was now Baekhyun's life. Sehun, Jongin, and Jiyeon. They were his family now. His real family was long forgotten. He wasn't aware whether they were alive or not as they left the country just like Chanyeol.

In his 30 years of living, Baekhyun had learned a lot of things. Most importantly he learned to forgive. He was always this pure and considerate, unlike his rivals.

 

 

"When another person makes you suffer, it is because he suffers deeply within himself, and his suffering is spilling over. He does not need punishment. He needs help."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being a part of an emotional yet beautiful journey.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it :)  
> Until next time, please do take care of yourselves.
> 
> Stay happy and strong
> 
> Thank you 


End file.
